Familia Kanda
by lirionegro-san
Summary: "Quiero tener un hijo".Desde ese momento su relación había estado empicada, a sus ojos todo iba mal, lo sabía, de alguna manera lo supo, y sin embargo no lo evitó. Tal vez su error fue amarlo demasiado. Yuullen. Yaoi
1. 1El principio

Resumen: Desde ese momento su relación había estado empicada, a sus ojos todo iba mal, lo sabía, de alguna manera lo supo, y sin embargo no lo evitó. Tal vez su error fue amarlo demasiado.

Yullen, como pueden imaginar.

Yaoi, con el Occ correspondiente, debido a que los personajes no son míos, y cualquier reacción que yo crea de ellos no tiene nada que ver con lo que idea Hoshino, pero lo hago con mis más grande deseos, y porque no, diversión propia.

Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

SIEMPRE QUISE DECIR ESO...^^

* * *

><p>- Quiero tener un hijo.<p>

- Déjame recordarte, BaKanda, que ninguno de los dos es mujer.

Familia Kanda.

Fueron, para empezar, tres años de noviazgo, dos de peleas y uno de despedida. Clasificamos los primeros dos como la manera en que ellos se amaban, de esa manera se enamoraron y creyeron ser felices. Al menos, así lo pensaba Allen. Cuando terminó por darse cuenta de lo infructífera que era su relación, Kanda ya se había decidido, no había marcha atrás. Su delito fue amarlo demasiado.

Allen tenía 13 años cuando lo conoció, Kanda era mayor que él por tres años. Yuu Kanda, el chico más popular y temible - ¿es posible calificarlo así en una misma oración? – en todo el Colegio "Black Order", por definición nunca se complementarían. El odio-repulsión fue casi mutuo, de no ser por Lenalee – amiga en común de ambos – ni siquiera hubieran intimado, pero la china se empecinó en su relación. "Los mejores amigo empiezan por no llevarse bien", había dicho un día, aunque también lo había dicho con respecto a Lavi y Kanda, y de esa no había vuelta de hoja, Lavi molestaba a Yuu – quién dicho sea odiaba que le llamaran por su primer nombre – Kanda amenazaba a Lavi, y como éste insistía, Lavi terminaba con pase gratis y express a la enfermería.

Esta vez iba a ser diferente, se lo propuso Lenalee, y lo consiguió. De cierta e insospechada manera sus deseos se hicieron realidad.

Dos años después, cuando Kanda cursaba su último año, ya para graduarse, y Allen empezaba el primer año de Bachiller, ambos sorprendieron a sus allegados con el inicio de su noviazgo.

- Bien… eso no lo vi venir – sonrió Lenalee, había ganado…de cierta en insospechada manera.

Claro, no es como si la relación de Allen y Kanda no tuviera sus altos y bajos. Ambos eran tan distintos que siquiera sospechar que una relación fuese a surgir de esa pirotécnica convivencia, ni el más audaz lo hubiera imaginado. Eran como la luz y la oscuridad no sólo por definir tanto al hermoso cabello largo de Kanda, tan oscuro como la noche, o el extraño pero lindo cabello blanco de Allen como la nieve.

Yuu Kanda era un borde, un desconsiderado –según ajenos – que no sabía medir sus palabras, ni le molestaba lastimar a la gente con una verdad demasiado cruda para digerir. Allen Walker, en cambio, era un chico dulce y caballeroso que lograba enamorar a cualquiera con su sonrisa, y sin embargo era igual o más cerrado que el mismo Kanda con su vida. Tal vez era un punto a su favor.

Nadie podía explicarlo, pero a pesar de esas diferencias, estaban juntos, más tarde averiguaría que uno complementaba al otro, se conocían tan bien que sólo necesitaban mirar al otro a los ojos para saber qué es lo que pensaba. Fueron de esa manera sus dos primeros años de pleito-amor, o amor-pleito según convenga.

Había un problema, claro, que discernía más en lo que tenían en común que lo que los diferenciaba: ambos eran hombres. Las relaciones homosexuales, sea cual fuese el lugar nunca habían sido bien vistas, pero ya que para en ese entonces Kanda estaba por graduarse y entrar a la Universidad, Allen aún se quedaría en Black Order, no era un problema mayoritario, ambos parecían más parecían un par de enemigos en una batalla campal que una pareja "gay" de enamorados. Un punto importante a su favor (tal vez) es que los únicos enterados de su relación eran sus allegados, familia y amigos cercanos.

Allen no tenía padres, nunca los conoció de hecho, fue adoptado a los cinco años por hombre llamado Mana Walker quien desgraciadamente murió años después de un accidente automovilístico, al morir dejó la custodia de Allen en manos de su mejor amigo, Cross Marian, para desdicha o fortuna del involucrado., según quien lo viera. Cuando ocurrió todo ello, Allen se la pasó viajando por dos años con quién era su tutor, por toda Europa, hasta que éste pareció sentar cabeza y se mudaron a Londres donde ocurrieran los hechos mencionados.

Cuando Allen le dijo a Cross que tenía pareja y que éste, además de ser hombre, era Yuu Kanda, el nieto de su viejo amigo Frio Tiedoll, Cross Marian simplemente le miró, un cigarrillo descansaba en su boca, y con toda la simpleza del gesto, dejó escapar el humo canceroso de su pitillo en el rostro del albino, quién tosió por reacción, sus ojos lagrimearon por la misma causa.

- Ya lo sabía, con es cara, y viendo quién te crió… antes de que lo hiciera yo – comentó por último al notar la mirada del menor ante su comentario, antes de anexar su verdadera participación.

"_Tampoco es como si me hubiera criado de tan bien…" _pensó, pero decidió guardárselo para sí, su tutor estaba de un extraño buen humor después de todo.

- De todos modos, con ese cabello, ése parece mujercita… Y bien, ¿Quién se tira a quién?

Lo siguiente Cross lo relataría como la escena más horrible que hubiera presenciado, no todos los días ves yacer en el suelo, derramándose, lo que más amas en el mundo. Fue el impulso del momento, comentaría Allen, antes de ser enviado a la licorería otra vez.

Co Kanda fue diferente.

Yuu Kanda era el único hijo de un millonario y empresario japonés que tenía sus sucursales por toda Asia y Europa, y que había mandada a su hijo a estudiar a Inglaterra bajo el cuidado del abuelo materno de éste.

Keitaro Kanda se casó con una hermosa mujer inglesa de nombre Elizabeth Tiedoll muy joven, heredando después de eso un imperio. Yuu perdió a su madre a los 10 años por cáncer de mamas, la mujer nunca les dijo nada. Los únicos recuerdos que de ella tenía en su amor incondicional y el deseo de ésta de verlo con una familia y feliz; anudado la extrema disciplina que recibió de su padre luego que su mujer muriera, el hecho de que en Kanda, desde entonces, se apoderaba el temor de volver a sentir la pérdida de un ser amado, en el japonés se concluyó en el resguardo de todas sus emociones.

Eso terminó con Allen.

Cuando Kanda se lo dijo al viejo Tiedoll – quién con cariño lo llamaba Yuu-kun, para furia de éste – el artista abuelo le sonrió, declarando que estaba feliz que su querido nieto encontrara finalmente la orna de su zapato; Allen le preguntó a Kanda después si necesitaba ir a la zapatería. Para Frio Tiedoll había cierta adoración en el trato de Kanda para con Allen, el anciano miraba cada acción de éste con el pequeño albino como el dulce amor de sus seres – sin importar el sexo – hechos el uno para el otro. Por ejemplo, a Kanda no le gustaba que nadie tocara a su "Moyashi", la forma con que Kanda había apodado a Allen, y según Tiedoll era mucho más especial – Allen no veía donde –, otro punto era como Yuu-kun se empecinaba en captar la atención de Allen sólo para sí, con pleitos inofensivos que más bien daba ternura – a Allen no le parecía tierno los chichones en su cabeza – y así podía seguir, y seguir.

La reacción del padre en comparación con el abuelo fue completamente distinta, Keitaro por ser japonés – y los japoneses tienen fama de ser muy estrictos – no lo toleró, lo que su hijo – en una visita del padre – le había comentado así como así. Yuu intuyó siempre que su padre nunca lo iba a aceptar, pero poco le importó lo que su honorable padre pudiese opinar sobre su relación. No se habló más de la "cosa".

Un día Yuu llevó a Allen para que su padre lo conociera, no quería su permiso o su opinión, simplemente vio necesario que el hombre que lo había engendrado y crió, conociese a la persona con quién tenía pensado pasar el resto de sus días. Cuando Keitaro vio a Allen, se impresionó, no sólo porque el chico se describiese "fuera de lo común" – cabello blanco, y un tatuaje (tal vez) cruzando su ojo izquierdo hasta su mejilla, en una curva, que en lugar de desentonar le quedaba muy bien –, sino que también, por unos segundos había caído en el hechizo atrayente con que Allen atrapaba a cualquiera que recién le conociese, sus ojos y su sonrisa. Por un segundo, creyó entender a su hijo, por un segundo.

Cuando se le pasó el conjuro, no se mordió la lengua para dar una opinión que no fue pedida y ni bien recibida.

- ¿Crees que permitiré que mi único hijo éste con un chico como éste, quién además de hombre, por lo que sé, no tiene donde caerse muerto, y que es y siempre será un Don nadie?

No se remilgó frente a Allen, no le importó decírselo en la cara de éste pero Yuu Kanda no se lo tomó bien – no cómo Allen, quién no tomó importancia nunca lo que el Sr. Kanda dijera de él –; el pelinegro tomó al albino de la muñeca y salió de ahí sin mirar atrás. Allen no sabía para donde lo llevaba pero cuando vio su casa desde la ventanilla del taxi al que Kanda lo había arrojado, su confusión no disminuyó. Todo quedó un poco más claro cuando un Allen sorprendido miraba cada una de las acciones de su novio, quién empacaba cada cosita que el menor tuviera en su cuarto – y creyera importante – y lo guardase en un par de maletas. Solamente le dijo una cosa:

- Te mudas conmigo – y Allen lo siguió.

Desde ese momento vivieron por dos años en un modesto apartamento que Tiedoll les había proporcionado y en el cual ambos aportaban en los gastos, pequeños trabajos después de las clases en la Universidad para Yuu, y luego que el periodo escolar del día de Allen terminase. Así vivieron por esos años. En el último todo cambio.

No fue sólo de un día para el otro, Kanda estaba más distante de lo común – el mayo a pesar de ser un tanto frío siempre le hacía saber a Allen que estaba ahí – sino que en los últimos meses de su relación éste casi no se aparecía en casa, Allen apenas y veía esos hermosos ojos azules casi negros de vez en vez. Para los siguientes días las "escapadas" de Kanda fueron más frecuentemente y para cuando se dio cuenta, el japonés ya no lo tocaba. Ni siquiera lo besaba.

Todo fue dándose poco a poco, sin poder evitarlo, hasta que un día Kanda le dirigió nuevamente la palabra, para decirle lo que menos esperaba.

- Quiero tener un hijo – Allen lo supo entonces.

La última noche, ese mismo año en donde se suponía graduarse y entrar a una buena Universidad, Allen legó a casa completamente cansado física – y porque no – emocionalmente también, se tomó un largo baño con espumas, se vistió con su pijama y se metió en el lado de su cama compartida tan vacía como lo había estado los últimos meses. Siendo recibido en los de Morfeo estaba, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le despertó por completo, la presencia de Kanda no pasó desapercibida para él, aun cuando seguía con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo reaccionó al sólo calor y perfume que el cuerpo del japonés destilaba. Lo oyó meterse al baño, escuchó la ducha, y justo cuando decidió que había sido suficiente – con lágrimas queriendo escaparse de sus ojos –, el cuerpo a quién tan bien conocía, y en contraposición le conocía igual, se sumó a su calor.

Kanda empezó con suaves besos en sus mejillas, llegando a su cuello, cuando obtuvo lo que quiso, los dos grandes ojos grises mirándole de frente, poco a poco fue despojando de su vestimenta a es pequeño y estilado cuerpo, sus manos recorrieron la tersa piel son dejar de abarcar ningún rincón, a sus oídos llegaron los suaves gemidos que esa dulce voz producía sólo para él, y todos sus sentidos se embriagaron de la euforia de hacer suyo ese cuerpo, ese corazón, esa alma. Kanda le hizo el amor, hasta quedar desfallecido, Allen no se quejó.

El albino lo sabía, después de todo, y esa noche sólo lo confirmó; en todo el acto amatorio, apuntó, Kanda no lo había besado ni una sola vez en los labios.

Una vez Allen estuvo finalmente en el país de los sueños, una sábana cubrió su suave cuerpo del frío de la madrugada, un cuerpo yació a su lado, quién dibujo con sus dedos casa fisonomía del dulce rostro dormido de su pequeño Allen, terminada esta acción, con sus dos brazos acunó el pequeño cuerpo del inglés en su pecho, acariciando al mismo tiempo sus finos cabellos, embriagándose del aroma mezclado de ambos cuerpo, y por último, sus labios buscaron aquellas almohadillas sonrojadas – a las que temía tocar – en una caricia suave, que quiso ser imperceptible (casi invisible) pero cuyos impulsos no pudo detener, terminando por devorar hasta el último aliento somnoliento del menor. Terminó por abrazarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Allen despertó esa mañana, con los primeros rayos del imponente sol, cansado y con los ojos llorosos. Yuu Kanda se había ido.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de autora: <strong>Bien, no tengo como explicar su roigen, ayer en la noche se fue la luz como a las 6 o siete de la noche en mi casa, y no podía dormir, así que de un momento a otro me puse a pensar, y cuando me vi a mi misma ya tenía una idea cruzandome en la mente, tengo el problema que cuando eso sucede sino lo escribo ya no puede plasmarlo, al menos como hubiese querido en un principio. Y así en la oscuridad con un la luz de mi celular me puse a escribir, después de unas largas vacaciones sin hacerlo, en un cuaderno que tenía por ahí. Al final las palabras terminaron por absorberme, y hice esto, un pequeño capitulo introductorio que se me salió de las manos.

Descubramos jusntas que es lo que repará en el destino éste pequeño engendro.

Sus opiniones son bienvenidas.

Ya saben, visiten:

http: / twitter .com / # ! / Lirio Castel

http: / lirio - chan . blogspot . com /


	2. 2Cinco años después

**Notas de Autora: **Ha pasado tiempo, lo siento, pero finalemente tengo liberta, o al menos un poco para poder dedicarme con todos mis fic, tampoco pienso ser tan asiduo, no publicará cada semana. Lo siento, pero hay otrso fic, pero de que hago el fic, lo hago, el final lo tengo en mente, y la historia se escribe mientras se va dando la escritura. espero que les guste, en serio.

Yullen, como pueden imaginar.

Yaoi, con el Occ correspondiente, debido a que los personajes no son míos, y cualquier reacción que yo crea de ellos no tiene nada que ver con lo que idea Hoshino, pero lo hago con mis más grande deseos, y porque no, diversión propia.

Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

SIEMPRE QUISE DECIR ESO...^^

* * *

><p>- ¿Estás seguro de ello, Yuu?<p>

- ¿No te lo he dicho ya…?

- Ah, Lenalee me va a matar por ello, ¿sabes?

**Capitulo 1: Cinco años han pasado.**

Podía comenzar está historia con el sonido de los pájaros, el sol madrugador entrando por la ventana, y todo lo demás que describen el inicio de una nueva mañana, de un corriente día, de una semana en particular, en un mes prolongado, en un nuevo año; sin embargo, todas esas precarias observaciones no darían por convidado la verdadera relación por la que ésta historia en particular es contada. Tal vez y me gustaría recordar a cada uno de ellos su valor, su optimismo de la vida, y sobre todo, el amor que los unía. Así que sí, ésa es una buena forma de comenzar, obviando el principio, y relatando los hechos que llevaron a creer que el destino en realidad no era tan torcido como hubiésemos querido imaginar

Esa mañana en que todo comenzó, cinco años después de lo que se cree que fue el principio, todo regresó con la misma fuerza en los recuerdos del Joven Yuu Kanda; quién ahora no tan joven, sobre él pesaba no sólo las empresas a las que su padre había dejado la dirección en manos de su único hijo; el peso que se sumaba sobre sus hombros cada mañana en particular no era otro que el último recuerdo de aquél niño que amó tanto en el pasado. Con temor a sonar cursi, esa mañana Yuu Kanda por un segundo imaginó que la larga cabellera castaña que descansaba junto a él, reposando en una suave almohada, era de otro color, uno más pálido quizás; de ese extraño color blanco que tan singular era en aquél joven de sus recuerdos, pero que de igual manera lo hacían único y particular. Desechó esa idea cuando la verdadera identidad de la persona que dormía a su lado fue revelada; sus ojos poco a poco empezaron a abrirse, y unos pardos le recibieron en lugar de ese brillante gris, casi como dos enormes diamantes; le recibieron a pesar de lo que venía esperando cada noche al acostarse y cada mañana al despertar.

Yuu Kanda se alejó, por sus propios deseos, y esa pequeña debilidad que creía olvidada, ya no había Allen Walker en su vida, y lo mejor era olvidarlo. En cambio, la joven mujer que despertaba desde hace cinco años a su lado, lo miraba con la misma tristeza que había estado ignorando desde el día en que la conoció; con la esperanza de ser amada echa pedazos y el corazón roto, esperando las migajas de alguien que nunca la amaría, al menos no tanto como al antiguo amor; porque ella lo sabía, en algún momento lo supo, la verdad era que el tiempo no sana las heridas, sólo las cicatriza; ella esperó, y nunca le fue devuelto ese amor. Ella amaba a Yuu Kanda, y Yuu le tenía el cariño que cinco años de convivencia puede crear.

Alma era su nombre, una mujer hermosa si se puede decir, al igual que sus cualidades, atenta y cariñosa, jamás levantaría la voz y jamás reprocharía a su amor no correspondido; de esa forma la habían criado; con el sueño de un hogar y una familia a la cual amar, de niña pensó que aquello sería posible, lo tuvo en sus manos unos momentos antes de que se lo arrebatarán, ahora cuando finalmente creía que podía tenerlo otra vez, la distancia marca la diferencia. También hubo esperanzas en ese momento, pero no sirvió de nada, porque el recuerdo de aquel antiguo amor era más fuerte que sus ilusiones de fiel enamorada.

Pero Alma se permite sonreír, porque Yuu aún está a su lado, tienen una familia, y por ahora es suficiente, aun hay tiempo.

Así de esa manera, comienza de verdad la mañana de ambos; Yuu es el mismo expresivo, casi con la misma frialdad la trató, un buenos días fugaz; y la familia Kanda comienza su día.

Exceptuando, que no son los únicos, a los pocos minutos en que ambos, marido y mujer, están listos para ir al desayuno, los sonidos de unos pasos se dejan escuchar; se acerca a la habitación y de un portazo se abre la puerta. A continuación una pequeña cabellera negra se deja ver, nada más que perteneciente a un pequeño de no más de cinco años; una gran sonrisa hay en su rostro, y ambos mayores lo miran mientras corre a su lado.

- ¡Mamá, Papá! – el nombre de éste niño es Yuki Kanda, hijo de Yuu y Alma Kanda; ésta es la completa familia Kanda.

Está ha sido la vida de Yuu Kanda, cuando cinco años atrás decidió abandonar a su Moyashi.

* * *

><p>Alma Karma era su nombre antes de contraer nupcias con el único heredero de los Kanda; los Karma era muy famoso en la enriquecida Tokio, a decir verdad, de entre las familias más importantes, los Kanda y los Karma tenían el mayor control. Los Karma con extensas propiedades, se beneficiaban del cultivo del arroz y el trabajo mercantil; para ser más precisos, el comercio del licor era una de sus fuentes más provechosas que los habían llevado hasta el lugar donde se encontraban.<p>

Ambas familias eran amigas desde antes que sus primogénitos nacieran; es más, ambas madres – tan distintas la una de la otra, pero no distantes – fueron grandes amigas desde el momento en que se conocieron, ambas soñando que en un día tal vez sus hijos terminarían por contraer nupcias y pudiesen llamarse familia. Elizabeth murió antes de poder ver cumplido con exactitud ése sueño.

Sin embargo, tras un tiempo esa oportunidad del pasado regresó a Alma con el retorno del joven Kanda a Japón después de años de ausencia. De sus recuerdos de la niñez, Kanda Yuu seguía siendo el mismo que conoció en el pasado; más grande, sí, y varonil, pero la pequeña inocencia que había tenido de niño ya no estaba, en él se guardaba todo un cúmulo de sentimientos reprimidos que no habían podido ser explotados en su mejor uso, y de los cuales seguía resguardando como su mayor tesoro. Seguía siendo igual distante con todos aquellos que no eran su familia, y con quienes lo era, el trato no era más cordial que al principio.

Pero no importaba, era un Kanda, y éste había regresado.

Alma si notó algo a los pocos días que Yuu arribó de su estadía prolongada de Londres, no era sólo distancia; en los ojos de Yuu había podido avistar una gran pesadumbre que sólo el tiempo le pudo dar la respuesta de su verdadero significado. Lo supo pero fue demasiado tarde; se había enamorado del arisco y asocial Kanda Yuu.

A los dos meses de éste encuentro entre ambos, el anunció del compromiso entre ambos se corrió entre todas las familias con las que se codeaban; Alma jamás oyó la indisposición de Kanda con respecto a éste enlace, lo creyó muy bien convenido. A los pocos meses contrajeron nupcias, y fue el comienzo de tan desastroso desenlace. Pero entonces vino el nacimiento de su único hijo en la actualidad; Alma podía asegurar con ello un fuerte lazo que le ataba a Yuu mucho más consolidado que el pedazo de papel que les declaraba como marido y mujer desde hace cinco años.

Yuki creció entre una familia que lo adoraba, un padre a quién admiraba, y Alma estaba segura que a pesar que el cariño que profesaba hacia Kanda no era correspondido, éste quería a su hijo, y eso era suficiente en algunos momento para aliviar su corazón. Ella sólo podía sonreír a su familia, cuando en la oscuridad de su habitación y la soledad de su corazón dejaba escapar las lágrimas que había retenido durante todo el día.

Tenía que ser fuerte, se decía, ella podía, podía.

- My name is Yuki Kanda, Nice to meet you, everybody… ¿Qué te parece, mami? – esa mañana en especifico, Yuki había estado muy solicito con su madre; cada segundo una pregunta, en cada momento una sonrisa, y en cada instante, una asentimiento de su padre confirmando que estaba de acuerdo.

Era la hora del desayuno, y Yuki se preparaba para un nuevo día, por una necesidad imperiosa estaba más feliz que nunca, y es que Yuki esperaba con ansias el viaje pronosticado por su querido padre desde hace meses, que se llevaría acabó ésta misma noche, según el mayor. Yuki esperaba éste viaje, con sus cinco años cumplidos tenía fiel creencia de que ésta sería un gran aventura, unas largas vacaciones donde podía estar más cerca de las personas que más amaba en éste mundo.

- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Yuki

- No sólo tengo que hacerlo bien, tiene que ser perfecto – fue la respuesta concisa del menor, la mirada de Alma fue de asombro, Yuu le miró de reojo sobre el periódico matutino que leía; exteriormente no parecía interesado, pero en sus ojos se podían leer la satisfacción que esas palabras habían causado en su interior.

A Alma le gustaba ese aspecto, precisamente porque era por su hijo, el de ambos.

- ¿Estás listo para el viaje, Yuki?

- Perfectly, mother… Mi name is Yuki, and in my country, Yuki means "snow".

- Muy bien, Yuki.

Yuu había dejado de prestar atención de su lectura, las finanzas y las nuevas políticas establecidas tomaron segunda instancia cuando un recuerdo se aglomeró en su mente, quiso detenerlo, prestar atención tal vez a su hijo; cada vez que esto sucedía, la única forma que encontraba para poder estabilizar ese dolor conciso en sus sienes, era mirar con fijeza a su nueva y repetirse, no hay manera, no hay forma de regresar. La mayoría de las veces funcionaba, y cuando no, como ocurrió en aquella ocasión, sólo podía huir, alejarse y esperar hasta que pasara.

- Kobato-san les llevará al aeropuerto cuando sea el momento, los veré ahí – se levantó, con el rostro lívido pero con la misma fría postura que podía aparentar.

Yuki corrió siguiendo los pasos de su padre, Alma les siguió segundos después, tenía una leve idea, pero era mejor no pensar en ello; cuando los alcanzó en la entrada, Yuki se aferraba a las piernas de su padre, despidiéndole como cada mañana. 'Yuki siempre ha sido un niño cariñoso, vivaz y alegre', pensaba Alma mientras contemplaba la escena con ternura reflejada en sus ojos 'Me alegro que así sea, que sea feliz'.

- Nos vemos – Yuu la miró, solamente recibiendo una seña de su parte. Alma como la costumbre procuraba, le despedía con una leve inclinación siendo imitada por su hijo.

- Cuídate – respondieron ambos a la vez, Yuu Kanda desapareció tras la puerta de su coche y salió de la mansión.

Alma siguió con su mirada hasta que la limosina no estuvo a su alcance de su vista; ni un te quiero – también esperaba demasiado – y ni siquiera un cuídate mientras la miraba a los ojos, porque Yuu nunca le miraba a los ojos.

'Pero ya estoy acostumbrada… ¿no?'

En la limosina, Yuu había sido derrotado por sus propias privaciones, la cabeza había empezado a dolerle horrores, la idea que transcurría en su mente no se difuminaba como la neblina matinal como él hubiera deseado; tenía que concentrarse en la reunión de ése día, porque esa misma noche partían él y su familia a . y no podía dejar clavos sueltos. Tratando de concentrase estaba en el informe que su secretaria le había proporcionado con los detalles de la reunión con los socios de su empresa, fue que la idea se esfumó y todo su concentración se perdió por partida doble cuando nuevamente las palabras recitadas por Yuki se confundieron con aquellos recuerdos vagos de su pasado; la voz de Yuki era remplazada por otra con acento inglés, dulce y varonil, que muchas veces le contestaba con reproche, y otras, le consumía en la más profunda letanía.

_"A mi me gusta la nieve, pero no me gusta el frío…En realidad, no soy muy bueno en soportarlo, ¿sabes?"_

_"No hay una razón en especifico… creo que a veces me ayuda a olvidar, y también trae a mí viejos y buenos recuerdos"_

_"Jejejeje, bueno, diría que al mismo tiempo son tristes, y cuando hace frío, no hay nadie a mi lado para calentarme"_

- Imbécil, Imbécil…Baka Moyashi.

* * *

><p>Las enfermeras le saludaron a su pasó, ese día Allen Walker les sonrió desganado, o al menos en su interior así se sentía, en la capa exterior este detalle no se notó, Allen Walker sonreía como siempre. En pocos pasos llegó hasta al ascensor, y con el oprimir de un botón no tardó en llegar hasta el vestíbulo principal del hospital. Con las enfermeras o doctores con quienes se encontró, él saludo de prisa, con un "tenga un buen día"; no hubo pláticas prolongadas, ni deseos infructíferos. Quería salir lo más rápido de aquel lugar.<p>

Llamó a un taxi una vez que estuvo afuera, y dando la dirección correcta emprendieron la marcha.

Esa mañana pintaba de la misma forma para Allen como cualquier otra, su semblante cansado sólo se exteriorizaba cuando estaba seguro que ninguno de sus conocidos estaba cerca para verlo y preocuparse por ello; por unos segundos sintió la mirada del taxista, puesta sobre sí, y pensó con molesta acritud que realmente no quería ser interrogado por un desconocido. Su humor estaba por los pelos, y se odiaba al sentirse de esa forma, pero muchas veces no podía evitarlo, y durante esas ocasiones, discernía en la idea en que era mejor estar solo, de esa forma sus palabras – en un momento de debilidad – no podrían dañar a nadie si él no tenía la suficiente fuerza para retenerlas. Pidió a los cielos que el taxista no hiciera ni una sola pregunta, y cuando el silencio precedió a su deseo, se dio por convidado.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la dirección acordada, y Allen pagó el debito correspondiente al viaje, sintió la mirada del sujeto otra vez puesta sobre sí mientras esperaba el cambio, pero lamento su proceder cuando ésta vez el hombre le hizo la pregunta:

- Oiga, ¿se encuentra bien?

'Una pregunta tonta en el momento menos adecuado' pensó el albino, pero solamente le sonrió al señor y asintió, insatisfecho tal vez, pero seguramente no queriendo instigar más para no parecer entrometido, el hombre le correspondió de la misma forma, y entregó el dinero. 'Debí decirle desde un principio que se quedará con el vuelto'. Más la idea vino un poco tarde, y fue totalmente consciente de ella hasta que ambas puertas del ascensor del edificio donde vivía se cerraron.

Allen miró en estado automático como los números se iluminaban y un pequeño sonido se oía en cada piso en que se detenía por milésimas de segundos el ascensor, hasta que finalmente llegaron al piso 5. Una vez en su piso, buscó su puerta con el número 505 en titulo dorado, sacó su llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y la puerta se abrió. Saludó silenciosamente a su apartamento, detallando la oscuridad que había en él. Más no hizo nada para evitarlo, y llegó a tientas hasta la contestadora, tenían mensajes de voz.

Segundos después, la voz mecanizada de una mujer se escuchó:

**Tiene dos mensajes sin oír.**

"Allen-kun, por favor llámame ¿si? Estoy preocupada, creía que lo haríamos juntos… Quiero estar contigo en ese momento, por favor"

Allen pensó en Lenalee, en la chica y en la promesa que le había hecho, justo antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado, el nuevo mensaje se escuchó en la contestadora.

"No te has comunicado en días, Allen… Sabes que me preocupas ¿verdad? Jajaja, ya en serio, estoy esperándote. No lo olvides, en el mismo lugar de siempre. Chao, Allen."

Allen se derrumbó por unos segundos, se tambaleo hasta que recobró las fuerzas perdidas, y aun con un poco de mareos llegó hasta su habitación, y se dejó caer en la cama. Abrazó con fuerza la almohada, hundiendo su rostro en la blanca tela almidonada. Unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos cuando, olvidado el primer mensaje, la voz de ése último mensaje le trajo consigo malos recuerdos. La voz de ese hombre.

Allen sólo quería olvidar, todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Espero que les haya gustado mucho... la forma de escribir es distinto, pero bueno, cualquier cosa no duden en decirmelo.

Dejad reviews:

Mi blog: http: / lirio-chan .blog spot . com /

Mi twitter:

https: /twitter . com /#!/ Lirio Castel

sin espacios...^^


	3. Capítulo 2: Concierto de Salón

Yullen, como pueden imaginar.

Yaoi, con el Occ correspondiente, debido a que los personajes no son míos, y cualquier reacción que yo crea de ellos no tiene nada que ver con lo que idea Hoshino, pero lo hago con mis más grande deseos, y porque no, diversión propia.

Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

SIEMPRE QUISE DECIR ESO...^^

YA VIERON EL CAPI 211, AH QUE KANDA NO ES UN AMOR...NO PUEDO EVITAR AMARLE. ^^

A LEER... Creo que es el capi más largo del fic que he escrito.

* * *

><p>- Lo siento, Yuu, Lenalee no ha querido hablarme de ello.<p>

- … ¿No sabes nada de él?

- Ha desaparecido…

**Capitulo 2: Concierto de Salón.***

Una semana había pasado desde que la familia Kanda llegó a los Estados Unidos, New York para precisar. Para los días predecesores, la alegría de Yuki iba en aumento, aun cuando su padre permanecía el mismo tiempo establecido con ellos como lo había hecho en Japón, había una cierta libertad que no podía darse en su tierra natal. Como sabrán, Yuki no sabía a que se debía éste sentimiento. Pero Alma tenía una leve idea hasta donde se estaba dirigiendo todo.

Alma podía ver la esperanza, y con los días, ésta estaba todavía a su alcance, tal vez y Yuu no la amaba como ella deseaba, pero ciertamente estaba empezando a aceptarla un poco más, a permitirle más avances de su parte. No sabía a ciencia cierta porqué, como de un momento para otro Yuu hubiese cambiado de idea y estuviera decidido a formar parte de verdad en lo que era su familia, no lo sabía; pero Alma no despreciaría la oportunidad.

Kanda, en cambio se había decidido a zanjar, él sabía que le era imposible tratar a su esposa de la misma manera – o al menos como debería hacerlo – como los esposos tenían que hacer con aquellas que habían elegido para compartir su vida. Yuu la había elegido al final, de la larga selección que le habían interpuesto, Alma era la única opción viable con quién una estadía que se pronosticaba permanente podía ser al menos tolerable. La persona que él realmente había elegido ya no estaba, porque el prácticamente lo había alejado… y sobre todo, porque jamás volvería a verlo, a pesar que ahora era lo que más deseaba.

Alma había sido una amiga – o algo así – en su niñez, y en su tiempo, no pudo negarlo, le había agradado, más que las otras niñas, pero tampoco es que hubiese vaticinado ese futuro con ella en algún momento. Después de la muerte de Elizabeth Kanda, a Yuu se le había hecho casi imposible sentir algo así por otra persona, por temor a salir lastimado. El destino fue a jugar en su contra, terminó… enamorándose, y por consiguiente, no sólo terminó lastimado él, sino que había lastimado a la persona que supuestamente amaba. Ahora, tenía una familia, y de alguna forma debía compensar estos cinco años de reticencia.

Si, era compensación.

Y esa noche Yuu pensó seguir con su plan, pero la última noticia que había recibido del conejo idiota – ustedes recordaran a Lavi – le había dado un sentado golpe, sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, a pesar que la superficie se mostraba estoica como siempre. Ni la voz de su hijo podía alterar su verdadero estado de ánimo. Se reprochó a si mismo, de eso, según Lavi, hará unos tres años, no había seguridad que aun estuvieran juntos, le había dicho. Y aun así, se sentía traicionado. Cuando no tenía ni un derecho en hacerlo, cuando él lo había dejado, en retrospectiva, Allen podía hacer con su vida lo que él quisiera, aun si eso significara estar con otra persona. Porque él también lo había hecho, y hasta tenía un hijo.

Pero Yuu estaba furioso, porque el Moyashi, su Moyashi, estaba con alguien, o lo estuvo, y eso significaba que le había olvidado, cuando Yuu no había podido.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir? – la insensata preguntadera de Alma no le estaba ayudando a sentirse mejor, el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento.

- Tengo asuntos de los cuales encargarme – Yuu había dicho esas mismas palabras una gran cantidad de veces, y aun así, Alma parecía cada vez más insistente.

- Yo quería que estuvieras con nosotros – había dicho Yuki, para colmarla, su hijo le miraba con sus ojos tan expresivos, iguales a los de él, y se recordó el porque se negaba a ir de un momento a otro.

No soportaría escuchar una sola pieza de piano en esos momentos, definitivamente no.

- Será en otra ocasión – la mirada de Yuki era la desconsuelo personificado, por eso mismo, Yuu se atrevió a acceder un poco, sólo un poquito – Los recogeré al final e iremos a cenar.

La alegría se manifestaba ahora en los rostros de sus acompañantes, Yuki le abrazó como acostumbraba, y aunque Kanda no le correspondió no hizo nada para evitarlo. Alma miraba con una sonrisa a su hijo, cuya felicidad residía en llamar la atención de su padre, y la de ella también. En su alegría habitual cuando algo así ocurría, el menor de los Kanda tarareó una melodía, consecuentemente las miradas fijas en él, no podía decirse con total claridad que canción era, cuando Alma creía estar segura de cual era, el niño cambiaba de melodía segundos después; tras ese extraño suceso, finalmente preguntó:

- Yuki… ¿Qué tarareas? – éste le miró y con una sonrisa dijo:

- Hago un remix – Alma no tardó en reírse y Yuu le miró con una ceja alzada – ¿Ya merito llegamos?

- Ya falta poco.

Kanda se distrajo de la conversación, sus ojos miraban por la ventana de la limosina, su mente en algún lado, y bien sabía que por ese lado estaba un mocoso con un extraño cabello plateado.

* * *

><p><em>Con un nuevo día, empezaba un nuevo año escolar. Era el principio en ese lugar, estaba nervioso, no lo podía negar, los alumnos que iban entrando se le quedaban viendo raro, y los entendía, después de todo no todos los días se veía a un nuevo alumno con cabello blanco y una cicatriz en forma de péntaculo rojo marcando su rostro – especialmente por aquellos dos rasgos – , así que podía entender porque le rehuían, había sido de esa forma la gran parte de su vida, incluso antes del accidente; al menos su brazo izquierdo estaba bien oculto bajo el uniforme escolar, y con ayuda de los guantes blancos todo quedaba perfecto.<em>

_Si, perfecto._

_Un frío en su espalda le obligó a virar la vista hacia atrás, el presentimiento de alguien mirándole con un sentimiento que en nada parecía al desconcierto o el miedo podía sentirlo perforando en su piel, era desprecio, o, como era esa palabra…ah, impaciencia. _

_Unos ojos fríos como el hielo, y desde su posición azules oscuros aun cuando podía creerse – ingenuamente – que eran negros. Una piel casi igual de lozana como la suya, el ceño fruncido, un largo cabello negro azabache, y todo dictaba y hacia: din-din japonés. Allen no sabía si era por la mirada o porque otra razón incomprensible para él, pero sintió su cuerpo temblar. ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento creciendo en su estómago? ¿De tal forma en que podía sentir los retorcijones comprimiéndolo?_

- _Muévete – siseó luego de unos minutos después el mayor, porque se notaba a leguas que era mayor. En ese entonces Allen tenía trece años._

- _Disculpa – se hizo a un lado, sus manos temblaban, dándole el campo libre al japonés. Más éste no prosiguió como Allen hubiera esperado, le miraba, aun con el seño fruncido, y Allen se sorprendió a si mismo cuando su propio nerviosismo fue usurpado por la confusión._

_El japonés parecía no querer hacer nada, porque no lo estaba haciendo, sólo le miraba. El altercado silencioso empezó a llamar la atención a su alrededor, en cada vistazo podía notar las miradas de los alumnos que se detenían y sin mayor vergüenza les señalaban y susurraban a su compañero de al lado. En una de esas ocasiones, Allen logó escuchar lo uno de ellos decía:_

- _¿Qué crees que ha hecho ese pobre diablo?- era la primera vez que se molestaba por la opinión de alguien. Pero Allen tenía todo su derecho en hacerlo. _

_Él no había hecho nada a ese sujeto para que le mirase con tal despreció en sus ojos, si ese individuo tenía algo en su contra, que lo dijera, no iba a quedarse a armar el papel de tonto sólo porque sí. Se sorprendió por esos pensamientos, sin duda ése sujeto lograba exasperarlo más que su propio tutor, Cross Marian. Cansado de ese tipo de altercados, le enfrentó, mirándole como la misma intensidad en que el mayor lo hacía, y ante el ceño que se frunció más las palabras del japonés intercedieron en el altercado._

- _Freak – fue una sola palabra, una que estaba acostumbrado a escucharla, así que no debería sentirse mal por ello, no tenía sentido que lo hiciera. _

_Por eso no dijo nada cuando el mayor continuó su camino, no hizo nada cuando las risas de quienes los rodeaba empezaron a escucharse, y en definitiva, no hizo nada cuando las lágrimas le traicionaron y bajaron por su rostro sin su consentimiento. _

_Definitivamente, era un comienzo perfecto. Simplemente perfecto._

* * *

><p>Respiró con profundidad, sus sentimientos fluían por medio de sus recuerdos de aquel día, de la primera vez que lo había visto. Dejó que la tristeza de ese sentimiento le dominara, sintió la mirada de su público puesta en él. Todos atentos a su siguiente movimiento. Su primera pieza había resultado perfecta, el público estaba abstraído con su presentación. Ahora, era el momento de la segunda, sólo unos momentos para prepararse, canalizar la energía, sentir la melodía en su cuerpo. Las miradas aun fijas en él, pero no como en el pasado, no por repulsión o miedo, o degradación; en sus ojos había admiración, admirados por el siguiente movimiento. Y la melodía "Appassionata**" no tardó en escucharse.<p>

Sus dedos se movieron por compresión propia, dejándose llevar por la melodía en su cabeza, por el siguiente paso que tenía que dar, la combinación perfecta en la manipulación de sus dedos, teclas negras y blancas. Allen estaba absorto en la melodía, pero no perdía de vista las reacciones de su público.

El inicio es tranquilo y algo lento, sólo siendo interrumpidos por grupos de acordes tocados rápidamente y a los que dan a la pieza una fuerza que deja a Allen embriagado. Una naturaleza compleja, rápida y agitada, casi como él, como Yuu – saborea el nombre con tristeza aun en su mente – y así como lo hacía Yuu en el pasado, ésta melodía "le quitaba el aliento". Vaya ironía de selección.

Una mirada le distrajo en sus pensamientos, aquella mirada parecía estar atenta en sus movimientos mucho más que el público que les rodeaba; le veía de lejos, pero parecía estar atento a cada movimiento de sus dedos; y echando un vistazo rápido a su alrededor descubrió a su admirador. Fue tal su sorpresa cuando descubrió a un niño pequeño, de no más de 6 años tal vez, cabello negro y unos sorprendentes ojos negros que, por un momento, lograron que contuviera la respiración.

El sentimiento que en su corazón predomino casi logró distraerlo de su meta, de su interpretación, al final no cometió tal garrafal error, pero aun se mantenía pendiente de la mirada del niño. Esos ojos… se dijo. Demonios, no podía dejar de pensar en Kanda, en el que fue su Yuu. Las lágrimas están ahí, pero Allen había aprendido a retenerlas con los años, aun cuando el dolor estuviera presente. El final de la melodía se acerca, como con su relación con Kanda; al final, al igual que con la melodía, sólo queda la agonía y una coda*** desesperada.

Y al instante los aplausos de su público, ovacionando de pie. El agradeciéndoles por sus palabras, los ojos de ese niño y el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza, le incitaron a tomar un receso momentáneo. Sonrió a su publico, bajo a la tarima para tomar aire. Lo necesitaba en serio.

Estando ya fuera, las a penas traslucidas estrellas brillan en lo alto del manto negro, en comparación a las vistas de otros lugares que en ese mismo manto se puede apreciar, en ésta ciudad – New York – vela un ambiente triste, casi como su antigua morada, cuando los días de lluvia reclamaban su estadía en el paisaje gris de Londres. Junto a aquello recuerdos, vinieron otros, tal vez y ese niño de ojos negros le había alterado demasiado para su buen juicio. Estuvo conmovido de encontrar entre el pequeño publico circundante un rostro juvenil – un infante – que tanta pasión sufría por su arte. Sus ojos brillando de esa forma tan apasionada le recordaban a él cuando pequeño descubrió lo que aquel instrumento musical podía entonar, hasta los llantos del cielo. El mismo tesoro que su padre le había otorgado aun después de muerto.

A Kanda también le gustaba cuando tocaba el piano, en el pasado al japonés le gustaba quedarse con él en el aula de música – en especial cuando estaban sólo los dos – y quedarse cerca de Allen mientras toda la estancia se inundaba de las melodías que sus dedos interpretaban. En esas ocasiones el semblante gruñón y exasperado de Yuu se relajaba, y Allen tenía una hermosa vista de ese suceso. Allen se apoyó en el barandal, su cabeza agachada sobre sus manos y la lágrimas amenazando con disolverse en el ambiente; ya se había prometido a si mismo no llorar por recuerdos del pasado, por ser exactamente eso, del pasado; Mana le había dicho ya eso, seguir caminando para encontrar la felicidad, seguir peleando. Allen estaba dispuesto para todo ello, aun cuando después de bofetada tras bofetada la vida le arrebatara lo que más amaba y él seguiría, porque era lo único que sabía hacer; creía fervientemente en lo que su padre, en sus últimos alientos le había dicho. A pesar de que el dolor fuera demasiado en ocasiones.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – una suave voz con extraño acento al hablar ingles, le llamó la atención, una mano jaló de su pantalón y mirando al niño se sorprendió, no había notado que aquel pequeño le había seguido.

El niño parecía preocupado, sus ojos le demostraban, e ahí una diferencia circunstancial entre ese niño y él, el pequeño no temía demostrar lo que sentía. Le sonrió, mientras se acomodaba mejor el chaqueta negro y los guantes, le habían pedido vestir de gala y aunque a veces no le molestaba, le gustaba más participar en eventos menos formales, donde se divertía más, donde era la música y él; Lenalee se enojaría si sabía que había aceptado hacer ese pequeño concierto de salón, la voz de la china se escuchaba en su cabeza, reprendiéndole por ser tan inconsciente, eso era seguro.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien – se acercó a el pequeño, inclinándose hasta estar a su altura. En esa posición los rasgos orientales del niño eran más visibles, y Allen sentía de nuevo esa sensación de familiaridad que le aceleraba el corazón y le lastimaba el pecho.

Suspiró, tratando de controlar aquellas sensaciones molestas, el niño aun estaba mirándole, y por un momento esos ojos empezaron a analizarle, había sentido eso antes también, esa forma de mirarle para descubrir que era lo que sentía, y aunque la intensidad de esa mirada era diferente, parecían similares; en el pasado Bakanda hacia lo mismo, poniéndole nervioso y sólo lográndolo con una mirada. Éste niño parecía igual.

- Tienes ojos tristes – susurró el niño con tristeza. Esa declaración logró sacarle una media sonrisa verdadera, realmente, a Allen le gustaba los niños, eran tan lindos.

- Estoy melancólico, extraño mi país – no supo porque había dicho eso en primer lugar, aunque no era del todo cierto, tal vez y lo único que podía agregar a esa observación era que en realidad extrañaba su pasado en su antiguo hogar. – A veces sucede.

- ¿No es de aquí, señor pianista? – sonrió el chico, interesado por la nueva conversación – Yo tampoco, soy de Japón, pero papi, mami y yo venimos aquí porque papi dijo que tenia negocios importantes.

La sonrisa de Allen creció un poco más, no podía evitarlo, el niño realmente era muy inteligente, se desenvolvía en la charla con mucha facilidad, y con tal inocencia que era imposible también olvidar que estabas hablando con un niño de no más de seis años.

- Mi nombre es Allen Walker… ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Tengo cinco… – recalcó con la mano alzada, mostrando sus cinco dedos extendidos para dar énfasis a su declaración – Y mi nombre es Yuki…

- ¡Yuki! – se escuchó la voz de una mujer cercana, ambos miraron en la dirección donde provenía la voz, Allen descubrió a una bella mujer nipona que aunque vestía modestamente, tenía esa aura elegante que en cierta forma no podía negársele a las bellezas orientales.

- Es mamá – afirmó Yuki, corriendo al lado de la elegante mujer.

'Yuki… sino me equivoco significa nieve, es un bonito nombre' pensó Allen, reincorporándose cuando la elegante mujer era guiada de la mano por el niño a su encuentro. La oriental tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a su hijo con adoración; a Allen le gustaba este tipo de escenas que, sin lugar a dudas, a veces le hacían sentir envidia y felicidad, una completa contradicción, pero era de ese tipo de sentimientos ambiguos a los que Allen no podía controlar.

- Mami, él es el señor pianista, Aren Walker – no pudo evitar la risa escapándose de su rostro, había olvidado como sonaba su nombre en ocasiones cuando un oriental lo pronunciaba – Ella es mi mami.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Allen Walker – según la costumbre, Allen se inclinó con respeto hacia la mujer, segundos de indecisión precedieron para que la nipona hiciera lo mismo, y aunque le confundió esa reacción, no dijo nada.

- Me gustaba el cabello del señor Aren, es blanco, mami – 'Dios, el niño era encantador', fue el pensamiento de Allen, concentrándose totalmente en el pequeño Yuki. Sin percatarse de la impasibilidad de la madre de éste.

Alma estaba quieta y sorprendida, en el salón donde se había llevado a cabo el concierto, sin duda le había llamado la atención de aquel extraño pianista de cabello blanco, pero en ese momento se había dejado embriagar por las hermosas melodías que esas agraciadas manos tenían el talento de producir hasta engatusar el corazón y hacerle saltar las lágrimas. Ahora que lo veía bien, ahora que se daba cuenta de donde provenía aquel sentimiento, sintió un autentico terror. Ese sujeto, o tenía un extremo parecido, o era él; pero Alma no se equivocaba, porque ella había descubierto aquella vieja fotografía, aquella que Yuu atesoraba más que nada en el mundo. El cabello, la cicatriz en una extraña forma de pentaculo en el rostro, sus ojos; todo eran iguales, y aquel joven Allen Walker era el mismo de la fotografía que Yuu aun conservaba. Era ese Allen Walker.

- ¿Y qué es eso? – vio a Yuki acariciar el rostro de ese Allen Walker, descubriendo al instante lo que su hijo hacia. La curiosidad por la cicatriz, y no sólo eso, por el joven en sí, aterró el amable corazón de Alma.

- Ah, es una cicatriz que tengo desde que era niño.

- ¿No duele?

- Para nada, creo que hasta me queda bien.

- ¡Si! ¡Me gusta mucho! – el pánico se transmitió por sus poros, quiso sujetar a su hijo y llevárselo lejos de aquel sujeto.

Allen notó la incomodidad de la nipona, y alejándose de la mujer y de su hijo profirió una leve inclinación de disculpa, a veces olvidaba también la reserva que muchos japoneses tenían sobre los desconocidos; aunque Kanda no era el mejor de los modelos tampoco. Suspiró, molesto consigo mismo, olvidándose que no estaba solo, ese Bakanda ¿no podía dejarlo por la paz alguna vez? Sonrió tristemente, bien que no, porque era él quien lo recordaba en cada ocasión.

- Mami, ¿estás bien? – la voz de Yuki era preocupada, Allen sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a la pequeña familia, ¡Rayos! No tenía ni idea como se llamaba la mujer.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señora?

- Y-yo… - no alcanzó a decir nada cuando un hombre vestido de negro, de chaqueta y de pequeño corbatín, como los camareros, se a cercó a ella con una noticia.

- Disculpe – dijo el mayordomo, saludando con una reverencia corta – El segundo intermedio está terminando.

- Ah, cierto, es momento de regresar – habló Allen, sonriendo al buen hombre, el mayordomo se inclinó nuevamente y desapareció – Si me disculpan, el show debe continuar, me encantaría que fueran a disfrutarlo también.

- ¡Si! Vamos, mami – Yuki le llamó, ambas miradas estaban fijas en ella, los ojos grises de Allen desconcentraban a Alma, llenándola de la pánico que ya habíamos descrito antes.

Allen percibió como la japonesa estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso, y antes de que eso ocurriera, la tomó de la cintura en el preciso instante que Alma perdía fuerzas y el conocimiento, cayendo rendida a los brazos de su rival, del cual ni uno ni el otro conocía demasiado. Especialmente el albino, que no tenía idea que entre sus brazos estaba la mujer de Kanda Yuu, y a su lado, desconsolado y preocupado por su progenitora, el fruto aquél que una vez Yuu Kanda había proliferado a su expareja, el deseo que cinco años después había terminado por encontrarse y cruzar sus caminos nuevamente.

Entre la algarabía de la multitud ante tan extraña y preocupante escena; fuera, una limosina se estacionaba a un lado de la mansión donde los hechos anteriormente señalados tenían su origen. El chofer abría una de las puertas, de la cual bajo imponente y gallardo, tal como era, Yuu Kanda, el cual, como había prometido a su hijo, venía a su encuentro, al mismo tiempo que iba a ser sorprendido por un extraño giro del destino.

Y a dar continuidad en aquel camino borrascoso que aquel mismo destino estaba predispuesto a otorgarle.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<br>**Espero que éste capi les haya gustado, recien lo he terminado, no sé como le verán pero bueno... sea muy de sus gustos, Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se atreven a dejarme reviews, espero que sea de su completo agrado, tambien a las que lean de todos modos. ^^.

*Un concierto de salón es de aquellos que a veces se da entre las alta sociedad o amantes de la musica, y donde sólo asisten personajes especificos,e s decir, con invitación. se ha entendido? bien.

* Sionata para piano nº23 en fa menor, Opus 57 de Ludwing van Beethoven. Dura aproximadamente 23 minutos, avisados, aunque hay versiones cortas tambien, pero nada como la melodia completa XD

*CODA: Es como el epilogo de la melodia, puede ser para mejor o para peor, como ustedes han aprendido con los fics que se han leido y en ellos hay epilogos, no ha muchos les gusta...quien sabe. XD Sirve para darle más peso a la cadencia final, así que los epilogos no pueden ser tan malos, luego de un capi extenuante un epilogo no suena mal no creen? pero vean ustedes, en la melodia se sufre mucho...ahhh, voy a oirla otra vez ^^

veremos como va el siguiente capi, el encuentro y la gran bomba, Alma lo sabe, ya vimos como reaccionó, falta Allen, esperemos.

Dejad reviews:

Mi blog: http: / lirio-chan .blog spot . com /

Mi twitter:

https: /twitter . com /#!/ Lirio Castel

sin espacios...^^

QUE PASEN UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2012!


	4. 3 Lo amargo de una despedida

Yullen, como pueden imaginar.

Yaoi, con el Occ correspondiente, debido a que los personajes no son míos, y cualquier reacción que yo crea de ellos no tiene nada que ver con lo que idea Hoshino, pero lo hago con mis más grande deseos, y porque no, diversión propia.

Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

SIEMPRE QUISE DECIR ESO...^^

YA VIERON EL CAPI 211, AH QUE KANDA NO ES UN AMOR...NO PUEDO EVITAR AMARLE. ^^

A LEER... Creo que es el capi más largo del fic que he escrito.

* * *

><p>- Aun estás a tiempo, ¿sabes?<br>- No te estoy pidiendo ningún consejo, Usagi.  
>- ¿No crees que al menos deberías decírselo?<br>- … No… No tiene por qué saberlo.

**Capitulo 3: Lo amargo de una despedida.**

_Se paseaba por los salones del primer piso como amo señor del universo, no es que Yuu Kanda se creyera como tal, pero en definitiva, ya que así pensaba todos de él, no tenia porque negarlo; mientras se mantuvieran alejados era más que suficiente, en todo caso, lo había llevado muy bien estos últimos años nada tenía porque cambiar. El universo le confirmo que tan equivocado estaba con ésta introspectiva._

_A unos pasos del salón de música, una melodía empezó a sonar. Yuu no se consideraba amante de la música clásica, mucho menos un experto, pero había veces en que las melodías de un buen piano, y un excelente pianista, le hacían sucumbir en un mundo paralelo al suyo, pero él no estaba tan amargo, y sin duda, la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en su rostro no causaría tanta conmoción._

_A ésta hora del día no había nadie por los pasillos, o bien estaban en la cafetería o en el patio trasero, e incluso puede que en los campos deportivo. Él lo sabía porque era el tiempo que se buscaba su espacio y se alejaba de todo lo demás. No tardó en asomarse por la puerta y descubrir al personaje que estaba tocando una melodía que Yuu estaba seguro de no haber escuchado antes, de nuevo, no era un experto, pero no creía que Beethoven ni Chopin, menos Ravel, escribiera una melodía que se asemejaba a un canto de cuna, o algo así. Lo que le sorprendió un poco, tal vez, fue descubrir quién tocaba la melodía._  
><em>Aunque no le veía el rostro, no necesitaba ser un genio para reconocer al sujeto, bastaba el cabello, porque ¿quién más tendría ese estúpido cabello de anciano vistiendo en uniforme escolar sino ese idiota? Allen Walker a veces le sorprendía. Ya había escuchado antes de que el mocoso era tenia un don innato para la música, un prodigio, así le llamaban; y aunque Kanda jamás le había escuchado tocar antes, suponía ahora que los rumores eran ciertos, es más, tenía la idea que el imbécil del Moyashi había compuesto la melodía que en ese momento estaba tocando.<em>

_No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la voz del Moyashi se fue agregando al mismo tiempo en que el enano tocaba; entonces sí podría ser que Moyashi la hubiera compuesto, aun cuando pareciera muy infantil, pero claro, se trataba del idiota del Moyashi, si quien no._

_ soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_  
><em>ikidzuku hai no naka no honoo<em>  
><em>hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao<em>  
><em>daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume<em>  
><em>yume...<em>

_No tenía idea que al mocoso se le diera tan bien el japonés, aunque tal vez debido a ello, el chico se le impusiera muy bien cuando él le insultaba en su idioma natal. También le había gustado la voz del mocoso, era de cierta forma complementaria a como se veía, y sino fuera porque estaba tan abstraído en la melodía se hubiese burlado de él de inmediato, tachando la voz del Moyashi como de mujercita. Sin embargo, ni siquiera notó cuando entró a la habitación y el golpe ocasionado por su entrada precipitada dio la señal al mocoso que no se encontraba solo. Cuando los ojos grises impregnados de lágrimas le observaron el mundo fue diferente para Yuu Kanda._

_En los últimos meses, desde que el Moyashi había arribado a Londres, y desde que ambos idiotas que se proclamaban sus amigos – Lenalee y Lavi – le presentaran casi a la fuerza al mocoso, jamás le había visto llorar, más que nada porque se mantenía lo más alejado de ese niño. Había algo en Allen Walker que le atraía de una forma que antes nunca le había interesado nadie, tal vez fue el cabello, o sus ojos, aquellos diamantes plateados; quizás era esa sonrisa falsa con las cual muchas veces engañaba a los demás y solamente él había notado. O cuando reía de verdad, cuando le molestaba, cuando le enfrentaba; todo en él le gritaba "aléjate mientras puedas". Por eso nunca había querido transgredir la valla que los separaba de conocidos por la fuerzas de la circunstancias – Lavi y Lenalee, otra vez – y tolerar la presencia del chico._  
><em>Viéndolo así en este momento, descubrió cual era la razón. Ni siquiera había escuchado o prestaba atención cuando Allen le llamó, ni mucho menos cuando le dio la espalda mientras se escabullía para limpiar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Yuu se iba acercando poco a poco al menor, y entre pasos iba descubriendo la desesperación del más pequeño, restregando con sus manos – ambas llevaban guantes blancos – su rostro con demasiada fuerza.<em>

_- Idiota – le susurró cuando estuvo ya cerca, Allen le miró con furia, enfrentándole como quería._

_- ¿A quien llamas idiota, Bakanda? – le reprochó molesto, acercándose más al mayor, quedando a un solo paso de el cuerpo más grande._

_Yuu chasqueó molesto la lengua, así como él lo llamaba Moyashi en ocasiones, Allen le había impuesto un sobre nombre también, Bakanda, alababa el ingenio, pero le molestaba tener que oírlo como tal vez al mocoso le enfurecía tener que escuchar el "Moyashi". Ahora estaban los dos, sin terceros de por medio, mientras su sangre corría caliente entre sus venas; podía darle la tunda que desde hace tiempo el mocoso estaba pidiendo a gritos, desde el día que lo conoció y ese sentimiento de atracción dominó su cuerpo._  
><em>Contrario a lo que pensaba, y lo que el mismo Allen esperaba, alzó su mano, no para golpearle en el rostro, sino para acariciar aquella mejilla izquierda mojada por las lágrimas. Sea ya por el llanto, o por su acción, ambas mejillas del menor enrojecieron al sentir la fría mano del japonés sobre su caliente piel. El mayor recorría la cicatriz que muchas veces le acarreaba dolor y maldiciones de parte del resto del alumnado, lo creían un tipo de rebelde, o – como le había llamado el japonés la primera vez que le vio – un freak. Ahora, venía Kanda y actuaba de esa manera.<em>

_Allen no odiaba a Kanda, en contra de la sabiduría popular, le gustó desde el primer momento – hasta que el mayor abrió la boca –, con el pasar del tiempo, ese gusto fue creciendo, ya no era simple atracción, por ello, cuando Kanda se las ingeniaba para discutir con él, Allen le correspondía igual; también porque el mayor era lo suficiente molesto como para sacarle de sus casillas, y había quedarle puntos extras al japonés por lograr lo que solamente Cross podía ocasionar en él. Así le fue gustando, a pesar de que Kanda siempre quería mantenerlo alejado._

_No sabía porque, pero a veces Kanda le miraba y parecía que traspasaba su coraza y miraba en su interior como nadie nunca lo había hecho antes; y cuando él veía al japonés, ocurría lo mismo, Allen miraba en los ojos de Kanda una tristeza que bien podría ser confundida con frustración o molestia, pero Allen se daba cuenta de ello, porque sentía lo mismo. Vio en Kanda a alguien similar a él._

_Pero una cosa era que parecieran tener puntos en común, y otra que el mayor le gustara de una forma que no se debía querer a un amigo, menos cuando éste era hombre. Menos cuando éste era Yuu Kanda. Nuevamente, Kanda le sorprendía._

_Ambos no supieron como fue, o como es que ambos parecían de acuerdo a los movimientos del otro, menos quien tomó la iniciativa; pero cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos sintieron el aliento del otro sobre sus labios. Fueron tal vez ambos, pero segundos después, ambas pieles de sus labios acariciaron al contrario, se apoderaron de aquel sentimiento que les embriago cuando uno tocaba el piano y el otro le escuchaba. Allen sintió su cuerpo temblar, y sus piernas le fallaron; Yuu previendo eso, le sujetó de la cintura, ocasionando una cercanía mayor entre ellos, sus cuerpos sintiéndose y que de su garganta escaparan gemidos de gusto. _  
><em>Kanda le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, lo lamió y lo besó mientras lo tironeaba con delicadeza y rudeza al mismo tiempo; a Allen se le escapó un gemido de sus labios ante el acto que el mayor hacia sobre sus sonrosados labios. Los sentía quemar y deseaba sentir más. Yuu le complació, escabullendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal del menor, encontrando la otra extremidad que tímidamente le correspondía sus exigencias.<em>

_El gemido fue mayor, el sabor del Moyashi era demasiado delicioso para el propio bien del menor; sus labios, su lengua, su piel expuesta ahora a sus caricias avasalladoras, todo se inclinaba a un fruto demasiado bueno para dejarlo ir. Allen sentía las manos del mayor sobre su camisa escolar, podía sentir como esas mismas manos desordenaban su inmaculada apariencia con todas aquellas caricias sobre su cuerpo. El mismo albino hacia de las suyas, sujetándose con ambos brazos detrás del cuello mientras jaloneaba suavemente aquel sedoso cabello, le gustaba el cabello el cabello de Kanda, siempre le había parecido suave y sedoso. Ya podía comprobarlo._  
><em>Se estaban quedando sin respiración, ambos necesitaban del aquel gas vital para respirar, se fueron separando poco a poco, entre interludios de besos cortos, no querían separarse y abrir los ojos, si lo hacían puede que ello significase que la magia entre ambos terminaría. A su pesar, ese momento llegó. Allen respiraba entrecortadamente, más claro que el mismo Kanda, quién se sabía controlar un poco; las mejillas del Moyashi estaban sonrojadas, y aun estaban lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro para sentir el aliento cálido de su compañero.<em>

_Yuu miró el cuerpo del Moyashi que aun tenía apresado en su abrazo, el uniforme desordenado; la camisa fuera del pantalón, el cuello desecho, arrugas por todas partes comprobaban el paso de sus manos. Aun sentía los brazos del Moyashi tras su cuello, y a pesar de que sabía que era una tontería, que debería alejar el cuerpo de ese pequeño idiota del suyo, y hacer como nada pasara, porque sabía que el Moyashi tampoco hubiese querido que nadie más supiera lo que tras esas cuatros paredes había pasado; no lo hizo. Su deseo fue mayor a lo que esa simple acción de besar a alguien que, creía que detestaba, pero que en realidad desde un principio le había atraído; le tenía sin cuidado lo que le fueran a decir, e incluso que el mocoso pensara y actuara con más lógica que él, y fuera ese idiota quien se alejara por estúpidos estándares que le decían que estar besando a un tipo de tu mismo sexo no era lo correcto. Que tenia que besar a una linda niña, como el jodido del vejete le decía._

_Era deseo, solamente eso, no tenía por qué importarle lo que todos pensaran, porque solamente era lujuria, quería sentir más de aquello que el pequeño cuerpo de ese mocoso le hacia sentir, llevarlo a su cama si ese acaso pasara; pero nada más, y esa lujuria se transmitió en sus ojos._

_ Allen tembló, la mirada que Kanda le dirigió le daba terror y lo llenaba de expectativa, con aquel beso muchas respuestas a sus acciones con el japonés tenían sentido ahora. Éste sentimiento al que no sabía como clasificar y que solamente conocía por el gran amor que le había tenido a su fallecido padre; todo eso sentía por ese idiota, diferente a Mana, pero con igual o mayor intensidad. Nunca se había sentido tan necesitado de aquellas caricias que su maestro le proporcionaba a las lujuriosas mujeres con las que el mayor le gustaba estar. En ese caso, él también era un lujurioso._

_No, no sólo era eso, ya lo sabía, ese sentimiento que se apoderaba en su corazón, logrando que latiera con tanta fuerza, y que le rogaba que Kanda se sintiera igual, tan necesitado, no sólo por la necesidad del cuerpo, sino también de aquella necesidad que noche tras noche se había negado pero que su corazón no se cansaba de recalcárselo. Quería que Kanda le quisiera, al menos un poco._  
><em>Yuu tenía otra cosa en mente.<em>

Yuu Kanda no demostraba lo que sentía, años de experiencia adquiridos por la práctica; en todo caso, aun cuando estuviera preocupado en esos momentos, Yuu no lo demostraba, sentía la mirada de todas aquellas personas sobre sí, justo como cuando estaba en el instituto. Tal vez por razones diferentes, pero era lo mismo, le molestaba tener que escucharles cuchichear a sus espaldas, por eso odiaba a los americanos. El sujeto que le esperó en la entrada y le comunicó lo que había pasado con su familia le guio hasta a un salón aparte de todos aquellos metiches.

No escuchaba ningún sonido de piano, así que supuso dos cosas: o se habían detenido por lo acontecido, o el concierto había terminado. Espera que fuera lo segundo, aun cuando había llegado más temprano lo que se suponía, Yuu estaba harto de esconderse. Sus resoluciones habían sido diferentes cuando tomó aquella decisión al final; y haber huido de esa manera – ya era muy difícil aceptar que lo había hecho en primer lugar – a la primera oportunidad. Ahora su familia lo necesitaba, y como ya se había dado cuenta, era un hombre de familia. El pasado tenía que quedarse exactamente donde estaba, en el pasado.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta y cuando hubo cruzado el umbral la conmoción de la sorpresa no le dejó avanzar.

Cabello blanco, podía verlo, y ya lo había dicho antes, no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de quién era; lo había conocido muy bien para estar seguro de quien era la persona, tenía, además, el cabello más corto de lo que recordaba. No podía verle el rostro, porque parecía más abstraído con la mujer que permanecía inconsciente en el sofá, quién para su desgracia era la mujer con la que se hubo casado hace cinco años; y el fruto de esa relación estaba a la par de éste, sujetando con sus pequeñas manitas el brazo del peliblanco. Y aun así, aun cuando reconoció a su familia, no se movió. El mayordomo le miraba expectante y con una ceja enarcada.  
>A unos metros de sí estaba nada más ni nada menos que Allen Walker, su Moyashi.<p>

- ¡Papi! – gritó Yuki, corriendo a su lado, llamando la atención de Allen. Yuu sintió el cuerpo de su hijo colisionando contra sus piernas, pero Yuu sólo podía ver a Allen.  
>Todo ocurría como en cámara lenta, Allen observando a la persona que acaba de llegar, girando poco a poco y sus ojos abriéndose con sorpresa y pánico al ir detallando las facciones de la persona a la que Yuki había llamado papi, a la que Yuki abrazaba, y que le miraba con la misma sorpresa que el menor lo hacia. Contuvo la respiración, sintiendo su pecho latir con molestia, como si de un momento a otro fuera a salírsele del pecho. Se fue incorporando poco a poco, aun teniendo la vista fija en el japonés, en Yuu Kanda. Su bilis serpenteaba por su garganta, incomodo, sofocado. Sabía que era él, por Dios que lo había conocido lo suficiente para saberlo; y aunque sus facciones eran más maduras que en el pasado, Allen no necesitaba nada más que ver aquellos ojos azules casi negros para comprobar quien era.<p>

Yuu había cambiado, sí, y hasta su cabello era unos centímetros más corto; pero Yuu no sólo había cambiado en el exterior, ahora sabía, o tenia una cierta idea de lo que Yuu Kanda había estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Miró a la mujer, su rostro pálido, y aun así, todavía bella, viró otra vez para mirar al niño que, aun abrazando a su padre por las piernas, lloraba; miró a Yuu Kanda, y el mundo se le vino abajo. Si en el pasado, cuando el japonés le dejó sin razones, creía que su existencia había sido miserable, ahora que podía verlo otra vez, descubriendo algo que aunque se lo hubiesen advertido antes, no hubiese creído, ahora, su existencia no era nada. Pero lo confirmaba, las razones por la que Yuu le había abandonado, lo que siempre había querido; Yuu había seguido adelante dejándole atrás, como siempre. Sólo Allen quedaba atrás.

Quiso huir, como en el pasado, cuando se sintió abandonado de todas las maneras posibles, no sólo por Yuu, también por el resto a quienes había empezado a querer con el tiempo; alejarse de Kanda y los sentimientos que aun despertaba en él, alejarlo de sus pensamientos, y vaya que lo había intentado en el pasado. Sí que lo había intentado bajo todas las consecuencias. Se obligó a no mirarlo y aparentar indiferencia, aunque de seguro se veía como si le temiera estar cerca de él, patético. Se alejó de la mujer de Yuu, se alejó para darle espacio que se acercase con la persona que había elegido pasar el resto de su vida. Respiró, tratando de controlarse y no salir corriendo, no quería humillarse de esa forma, no quería.

Yuki fue quién hizo reaccionar a su padre, tomándole de la mano y guiándolo hasta donde estaba su madre, no vio a Allen nuevamente, sólo le siguió cuando el albino se alejó hasta la esquina opuesta de la habitación, dándole la espalda; no podía seguir mirándolo, Yuu no sabía cuanto tiempo resistiría tenerlo en la habitación y lo mejor no era tentarse viendo cuanto el menor había cambiado estos cinco años. 'Ahora debe tener 22 años", pensó un segundo, pero se bloqueó, no era tiempo para ello.  
>Miró a Alma, no parecía que la mujer fuera a despertar en cualquier momento, analizó sus opciones, tenía que llevársela, pero para ello tenía que dejar al Moyashi atrás, tenia que atravesar ese salón mientras todos le miraban. Atrajo a Yuki con una caricia en el cabello del más pequeño, Yuki paró su llanto, mirando a su padre con aquellos grandes ojos azules, iguales a los suyos. Le sonrió mientras se separaba de él, Yuu vio con sorpresa como su hijo corría hacia al Moyashi, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando Allen miró al niño que le jalaba a tela de su pantalón, e incluso cuando el mismo albino se inclinó hasta su altura y le sonrió.<p>

Estaba seguro que Allen tenía idea de quién era el niño, después de todo Yuki había salido corriendo y le había gritado "papi", estaba más que claro. La sonrisa era real, y Allen estaba muy relajado en contra de lo que por dentro Yuu estaba sintiendo, sabía que en su exterior no se expresaba como se sentía en realidad; Allen era bueno también en ocultar lo que sentía, o al menos esperaba que sintiera algo. En todo momento, deseo que el menor le mirase y distinguir en los ojos del chico desprecio u odio, pero Allen actuaba como si la presencia de Yuu sobraba en el salón. Lo vio acariciar la cabeza de su hijo, y no pudo seguir mirando, su atención recayó en Alma, o lo intentó, su mente estaba puesta en el Moyashi, que aunque lejos, su presencia no era del todo indiferente para Kanda Yuu.

Allen escuchaba a Yuki, pero no miraba sus ojos, no podía; fue un tonto al no darse cuenta antes, los ojos de Yuki se parecían mucho a los de Kanda, obvio, y aquel sentimiento se lo había advertido. Pero suponía que jamás creyó que volvería a verlo otra vez, menos en una situación como ésta. Había ayudado a la esposa de Yuu Kanda, se había encariñado con el hijo de su antiguo amor; ironías de la vida.

- Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi madre, Sr. Aren – no pudo evitar la sonrisa, el niño no era culpable, es más, ni ahora sabiendo lo que sabía le desagrada el niño, en lo absoluto.

- No te preocupes, está bien – sus palabras eran sinceras, más allá del verdadero sentido. Porque estaba bien, al menos por ahora.  
>- Quiero presentarle a mi padre – tembló, sin hacerse notar por ello.<p>

Por primera vez, desde que les dio la espalda, miró a Kanda; ahora era el mayor quien les daba la espalda, pensó en lo que el pequeño le decía, ¿Podía acaso actuar como dos completos desconocidos? Allen creía que Yuu tal vez así lo haría, estaba seguro que el japonés no quería comprometer a su familia, en cuyo caso, tendría que dar muchas respuestas. Además, no estaba preparado para ello, no podía hacerle frente y decir: "Tiempo sin verte, Kanda"; por el simple hecho que verlo aun dolía; tenerle cerca no significaba que el mayor lo estuviera, ambos estaban separados por una enorme verja que ninguno de los dos podía cruzar, ambos cargaban con responsabilidades que el tiempo y la vida había impuesto en sus recorridos desde que se separaron. Ya no eran más unos adolescentes, por ello, no deseaba cometer ningún error frente a Yuu Kanda, la herida estaba supurando, no quería reabrirla.

- Sr. Walker, la segunda intervención está por comenzar – el mismo mayordomo que se había visto en todo aquel trabajo de ir y venir a la habitación, apareció ante ellos.

Allen le miró, y vio un rayo de esperanza, sabía que actuaba como un gran cobarde, pero no era el momento, no cuando Yuu estaba con su familia, además, tampoco parecía que Kanda apreciase su presencia. Le dolía un poco el pecho.

- Será en otra ocasión – acarició los cabellos tiernamente, Yuki asintió y le sonrió por la caricia – Espero que tu madre se recupere.

- Nos veremos entonces, Sr. Aren – Allen se incorporó, mirándole con la misma sonrisa desde su altura, asintió, afirmándole con el silencio y la acción.

Su mirada, en contra de cualquier otra restricción, se encontró con la de Yuu Kanda, el japonés parecía analizarle de cuerpo completo; ya no eran los mismo, no como aun se preservaban en los recuerdos del otro, sonrió con tristeza, se acaba el tiempo y parecía que el mismo ni siquiera corría. Aquellos ojos negros le enfrentaron, logrando que Allen contuviera la respiración; sin embargo, cuando Kanda finalmente parecía estar dispuesto a no darle más la espalda, Alma despertó, sujetando a su esposo de la chaqueta. Estaba un poco débil, su cuerpo parecía no haber recuperado las fuerzas perdidas por el desmayo, pero en aquella situación su espíritu se autoimpuso con rebeldía; su deseo iba ponderado a sus sentimientos, y teniendo la oportunidad no iba a perderla, a pesar de la presencia de aquel chico. Por eso detuvo a Yuu, no se dejaría vencer estaba vez, significara lo que significara aquel rencuentro impuesto por el destino, ella pelearía estaba vez para obtener lo que quería.

Allen les miró, Yuu parecía por completo absorbido por la presencia de su esposa, que al instante de sentir la acción de la mujer, había apartado la vista de Allen y la atención había recaído en la bella nipona. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando fue Yuki quién salió corriendo al lado de su madre, que incorporándose con ayuda del japonés mayor, recibió a su hijo entre sus brazos, brindándole palabras tiernas y sutiles caricias; Allen observó abstraído a la familia, la mano de Kanda reposaba en el hombro de la mujer, y el mensaje fue captado a la perfección: "Aquí tienes tu respuesta, otra vez". Sonrió, con la misma tristeza del pasado, mientras sentía su corazón colapsando en fuerte sondeos de aquel dolor no menguado a pesar del tiempo; sonrió, porque sólo eso podía hacer.

- ¿Señor Walker?

- Un momento, por favor – respondió al mayordomo, quién se inclinó, aceptando las palabras del pianista, retirándose a continuación – Me alegro que se haya recuperado.

Su voz salió lo más calmada de lo que pensaba, su garganta le molestaba, e inspiró para darse fuerza ante las palabras. Las tres miradas estaban fijas en él, o algo así; Yuki le sonreía desde su puesto, entre los brazos de su madre, Kanda miraba hacia un punto fuera del alcance de los ojos y el cuerpo del albino – seguramente a la pared de la espalda de Allen – y la esposa de Yuu, Alma, le miraba un poco cohibida por alguna razón. Algo que Allen no entendía.

No se acercó a ellos por la simple razón de que no tenía la fuerza para ello, así que desde su posición, se inclinó, despidiéndose, claramente, ante la desesperación que se formaba en el pecho de Yuu; palabras como: "Se va, se aleja de ti, lo pierdes otra vez", se manifestaron en su interior, sin embargo, fue una más ruda que todas las anteriores lo que le dejó helado en su lugar: "Pero tú le dejaste primero".

- ¡Prométalo! – la pequeña voz del niño sacó a los mayores de su aturdimiento, todas las miradas recaían en el pequeño – Prometa que lo veré otra vez.  
>Ambos padres miraron con asombró al más pequeño de la familia, por primera vez sus corazones latían en sincronía por una misma razón, la respuesta del albino – aunque ambos esperaban distintas respuestas – y para su desconcierto no recibieron ni una ni otra.<p>

Allen sonrió al más pequeño, de entre los tres, era al único al que le podía mantener la mirada fija: – Sí así tiene que suceder – se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y partió por el mismo lugar que el mayordomo había hecho – Fue un placer conocerlos…a todos.

Salió, ante la mirada atenta de los miembros de la familia Kanda; y fue en ese segundo que Allen salía que el impulso de perseguirle en Yuu creció, sin embargo antes de sus acciones fueran tomados por sus deseos, la voz de Alma le detuvo y le regresó a su realidad: – Volvamos a casa.

Asintió sin dejar de mirar la puerta ahora cerrada. – Sí – Segundos después, la melodía de un piano se volvió a escuchar en toda la residencia. Rammaninov.

La voz de Yuu estaba furiosa, era como en el pasado, o peor; Lavi sabía como actuaba el japonés en ocasiones cuando jóvenes el pelirrojo lo molestaba, en esta ocasión, la furia era proyectada en su imaginación y se alegraba que lo separaran kilómetros de distancia, no quería estar cerca de Yuu si el pelilargo estaba a punto de perder el control. Lavi sabía que eran pocas las ocasiones que sucedía algo así, y la última vez había sido en aquella ocasión, cuando vio a su amigo derrumbarse frente a sus ojos; por ello, el pelirrojo podía asegurar que la furia no era el único sentimiento que se albergaba en el interior de su antiguo compañero de clases.

- ¡Será mejor que me des una explicación, Lavi! – rugió el japonés desde el otro lado de la bocina - ¡¿Por qué mierda no sabías que el Moyashi estaba en New York? ¡Joder! ¡Nos vio a los tres, pendejo! ¡¿Entiendes?

- Trata de calmarte, Yuu – suspiró Lavi, el reloj marcaba veinticinco a los nueve, Lenalee no tardaría en llegar – No tenía idea, te lo juro.

- ¡Púdrete, imbécil! ¡No me llames por mi nombre! – estaba alterado – ¡Te lo pregunte! ¡Ahora me encuentro con nada menos que con el Moyashi brindado un concierto para la más alta alcurnia New Yorkina! ¡¿Cuál es tu excusa?

- ¿Te habló? ¿Te reclamó frente a ellos? ¿Qué te dijo?

- ¡Ni mierda! Actuó como si no me conociera

- No veo el problema – se sinceró, esperando que Yuu le atacara segundos después – En ese caso no tienes que preocuparte, si él fuera a delatarte lo hubiera hecho.  
>- ¡Ése no es el maldito problema, Baka Usagi!<p>

- ¿Ah, no? – cuestionó intrínseco, pululando entre varias ideas – Entonces ¿Cuál es? Porque yo no lo veo, si Allen no te habló eso significa que no quiere saber nada de ti, en cuyo caso, no tendrías ningún problema… Porque eso es lo único que te importa ¿cierto, Yuu? … Que tu familia no se encuentre nunca con Allen.

- … Lo vieron, lo han conocido… ¡El Moyashi sabe sobre ellos, con un demonio!

- … Hará las cosas más fáciles, entonces. Tu padre dejó en claro-

- ¡Joder, no me digas lo que ya sé! ¡Sé lo que ha dicho!

- ¡Entonces porqué actúas así, ¿eh? – se alteró, el silencio fue su respuesta – Dime la verdad, Kanda, ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de que hayas querido averiguar sobre Allen? ¿De qué hayas querido saber todo lo qué hacia?

- …

- ¿Acaso querías estar seguro de que estuviera bien?... o ¿Deseabas verlo otra vez? ¿Qué era, Yuu?

- …Vete a la mierda, Lavi – y colgó.

Lavi quedó con las palabras queriéndose salir por la boca, miraba alternativamente el reloj pegado en la pared, y la bocina que seguía sonando con ese pitido de descolgado. Lo dejó en su lugar, y su atención se posó en el reloj, cinco minutos y Lenalee entró por la puerta de enfrente. Le saludó con una sonrisa y el semblante cansado; antes de que la china pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa, Lavi habló:

- Lenalee ¿Tengo algo que preguntarte?... Se trata de Allen – la sonrisa se borró en las facciones de la oriental.

- Madre, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Sí, no te preocupes – sonrió a su hijo, sentándole en su regazo. Descansaba en la cama matrimonial – ¿Ya has cenado?

- Kaede-san se encargó de que comiera todo – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa – Padre no me acompañó en la cena… ¿Por qué?

- ¿Dónde está tu padre?

- Se ha encerrado en su despacho – prosiguió Yuki, con la mirada gacha – Ha dicho que no quiere ser molestado.

Fue la caricia de su madre lo que reanimó al pequeño Yuki; pero fueron las palabras dichas por el menor lo que desanimaron a Alma. Eso significaba que el encuentro de ese joven de su pasado si le había conmocionado, Alma ahora estaba segura. La persona de la cual Yuu mantenía fotos en el escritorio de su despacho, de la que a veces llamaba en sueños, e incluso pensaba aun estando con ella, era aquel músico de cabello blanco.

Alma no podía negar la belleza andrógina de aquel chico, aun así, era hombre. La persona por la cual no podía ganar un lugar que merecía en el corazón de Yuu, era hombre; cuando supo eso, en aquella ocasión no pudo creerlo, debió haber sido un error, lamentablemente no fue así. Una vez que quitó el marco, descubrió una pequeña leyenda en la parte trasera de la fotografía, la cual despejó todas sus dudas: "Feliz aniversario, Bakanda… Te amo, Allen".

Quiso destruirla, oh, vaya que lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas; enfrentarse a Yuu y reclamarle su infidelidad, aun cuando no lo viera, era obvio que Yuu aun pensaba en aquel muchacho, que no podía amarle si aun seguía en sus pensamientos. Quería reclamarle por qué si no la amaba se casó con ella. Pero no lo hizo, la educaron para callar, esperar el momento y ser leal a su esposo; tampoco Yuu había dado señales de adulterio – además de la foto – y sabía que si alguien se enteraba sobre que el hijo único de los Kanda había tenido una relación… homosexual en el pasado, toda la familia, inclusive la suya, sería perjudicada; no quería mucho menos lastimar a Yuu, herirlo de esa forma a pesar de lo que había hecho en el pasado. Y también estaba su hijo, quién sería el más lastimado en todo aquello. Por eso callaba, por eso evitó que cualquier contacto que se pudiera dar entre ellos no sucediera.

No era tonta, Alma sabía que aquel momento, cuando el chico se despedía de ellos, había visto en los ojos de Yuu el deseo de ir tras él. No podía dejarle, no cuando su hijo estaba presente, no cuando era obvio que el pelilargo aun sentía algo por aquél muchacho. No podía decir lo mismo del tal Allen Walker, no lo conocía lo suficiente, y cualquiera entendería porque era lo último que deseaba hacer; tenía la convicción de proteger la estabilidad familiar de su casa, y para ello, Yuu no tenía que acercarse a Allen Walker. Siendo sinceros, no vio en el menor ningún deseo de hacerlo. Nuevamente, Alma no sabía todos los detalles de aquél… retorcido pasado de su esposo, las razones porque terminaron eran desconocidas para ella, pero tenía algo en su favor; estaba casada con Yuu Kanda, tenían un hijo, y la primera impresión pudo ser suficiente para Allen. No podía acercarse, no debía.

- No te preocupes, tendrá mucho trabajo – Yuki asintió, entendiendo aquél punto – Si quieres, puedo persuadirle que pasa todo el día de mañana con nosotros.

- ¿Podrías? – Yuki se emocionó - ¿No tiene mucho trabajo?

- Sé que lo consideraría si ese es tu deseo.

- Gracias, Madre – el abrazó de Yuki la reconfortó, sí, definitivamente no se dejaría vencer por Allen Walker.  
>- Ahora, se un buen niño, y ve a la cama. Kaede-san te atenderá.<p>

Yuki bajó de la cama, y una señora mayor de cincuenta años le esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Ya se iban, cuando Yuki paró y virando hacia su madre dijo:

- Madre, quisiera… quisiera aprender a tocar el piano – la noticia caló fuertemente en Alma. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero ahí estaba su hijo, confirmando lo que ya había dicho.

- ¿Por qué? – pudo a penas susurrar, pero Yuki no se alertó por el tono de su madre, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras los recuerdos de la noche regresaban a su mente.

- Fue increíble, como el Sr. Aren tocaba – imitó con sus pequeños deditos lo que hace unas horas había presenciado, ante la sonrisa de Kaede-san y la estupefacción de su madre – Yo quiero tocar como él, quiero sentirme tan bien como él.

- … Yuki – susurró, el miedo se apoderaba de él, en los ojos de su hijo se percibía admiración por aquél músico que insistía en llamar: Aren. Aren, Allen, Allen Walker, ni más ni menos.

- Por favor, madre, Realmente yo… – Yuki se sonrojo, sus tiernas mejillas teñidas de aquel rojizo suave para un niño de piel reluciente - Yo quiero que él me enseñe a tocar.

- ¿Él? – cuestionó, sentía su cuerpo débil y flojo - ¿Por qué él?... No creo que él se dedique a la enseñanza, querido. No creo que éste de acuerdo con enseñarte…

- Padre podría convencerlo, estoy seguro que Padre pueda hacerlo. Él siempre puede conseguir lo que quiere – pidió desesperado Yuki, recordando como muchas veces su padre decía que su trabajo consistía en conseguir lo que los demás no podían – Madre, dile, dile que quiero al Sr. Aren Walker como maestro, por favor…

- … ¿Por qué él? – cuestionó otra vez, mirando sus manos en su regazo a pesar de lo debilitada que se sentía - ¿Por qué deseas que el Sr. Walker te enseñe?

- Él me agrada, y mucho. Fue muy divertido… ¿No le agrada, Madre?

- Lo discutiremos después – fue su última sentencia, y Yuki entendió que su madre estaba cansada.

No queriendo importunarla por más tiempo, se retiró, deseándole un buen descanso: –Buenas noches, Madre –, tomó la mano de Kaede, para la cual no fue pasado desapercibido el espanto de su señora ante el nombre de aquél sujeto llamado Allen Walker. Quien parecía haberse ganado los favores del pequeño Yuki y su agrado; Kaede no entendía sin embargo, porque su señora parecía tan consternada, casi con terror.

Lo que Kaede no entendía, Alma lo exteriorizaba a la perfección. Su más grande temor vuelto realidad, Yuki deseaba la compañía de aquel ente que podía acabar con su familia con una sola mirada. Tenía tantas cosas en mentes que Alma no podía descansar como necesitaba, miró alternativamente en su habitación. Necesitaba a Yuu, necesitaba… tenerlo ahora.

Tenía que hacer cualquier cosa por su familia.

El tragó amargo corrió por su garganta, peor que todas las bilis amargas; aquel sentimiento no se apaciguaba así, sin embargo, sabia que poco le serviría descargarse gritándole a Lavi o perderse entre las olas incandescente que la bebida causaba en la psique de todo cuerpo. No olvidaba, sentía un poco menos, pero era igual de fuerte. Desde la primera copa, el recuerdo, el golpe seguían siendo el mismo, el licor sólo ayudaba a solventarlo, creerlo, y llevarlo lo mejor que podía. Respiró con furia, de la misma forma en que un toro lo hace cuando está apunto de atacar y el blanco está en la mira. Ahí, pululando frente suyo, regodeándose de su control, y esquivando cada arremate.

Era Allen Walker, y el peso de su pasado estaba ahí.

No sabía que le molestaba más, que el albino hubiera actuado tan desinteresadamente o que no había podido controlar el sentimiento que le había embargado desde que lo vio; se sentía herido en su orgullo, reprochándose así mismo por ello, después de todo, estaba claro que Allen tenia derecho de seguir con su vida como si nada; en apariencia, él había hecho lo mismo. Pero así también, en apariencia, y Yuu no sabia si lo de Allen había sido sólo mascaras.  
>Habían pasado tantos años.<p>

Pero a pesar del tiempo, aun conservaba el mismo magnetismo que desde el principio le había atraído. Sus movimientos, sus ojos, su cuerpo, aquel sentimiento era el mismo, Yuu quiso apabullarse por ello. Ya lo sabia, siempre lo había sabido, aun no olvidaba al Moyashi, con familia y todo, con sentimiento de traiciones y de más, no podía olvidarle. Sus sentimientos seguían igual de frescos. Por ello se refugiaba en el alcohol, borrando sus acciones anteriores; marginándose en el "y si".  
>¿Qué hubiera sucedido si hubiese ido tras el albino? Lo hubiese detenido entre sus brazos, manteniendo el calor conocido entre su cuerpo, sintiendo de cerca el olor tan atrayente a menta y fresas silvestres. ¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¿Allen lo aceptaría nuevamente? ¿Le dejaría besarle en los labios, saboreando nuevamente aquel dulce prohibido? ¿A aquella boca con sabor a manzana acaramelada? ¿Se hubiese atrevido a dejar todas sus convicciones atrás como en el pasado, aun cuando ahora tuviera familia… y el Moyashi una posible pareja?<p>

Ese pensamiento le restregó la bilis, escupió ante su rival imaginario, dejando que el sabor del Vodka y el Ron apaciguara a la bestia de los celos que hace años se encontraba dormida, y que regresaba solamente cuando su maldita mente le hacia malas pasadas, y le obligaba a imaginar a un Moyashi con otro, un frijol siendo toqueteado por otro, saboreado, logrando con sus manos esos suaves y dulces gemidos turbulentos de la más tórrida pasión. Aprisionándole con su cuerpo, devorándole, haciéndole el amor, haciendo suyo aquel cuerpo, y su corazón… ese maldito órgano que sólo debería latir por él, y para él. Allen bien pudiera estar en los brazos de otro en éste momento.

Ensimismado, tal y como estaba, con aquellos sentimientos que no se decidían si aceptar la excitación o la furia como influencia de su empalamiento, no notó como la puerta su despacho era abierta. Yuu la había cerrado con llave, o tal vez no, no lo recordaba. En su mente, el último recuerdo del Moyashi regresaba, cuando se había alejado, cuando de cierta forma, con aquel movimiento le había dicho: "Tú ya no me interesas". Y tal vez había otro llenando su lugar.

Rugió, como el recordatorio a todo de lo que aun sentía. Buscó la perdida botella de Ron, no la encontró, y Vodka se había ido de paseo por la alfombra; desesperado por la traición de aquellos dos compañeros, se incorporó tambaleante, despilfarrando maldiciones aquí y por allá. Pero dos brazos le hicieron volver a su puesto, y su mirada cristalina por el uso excesivo de brebajes intoxicantes, confundió uno por otro. Creyendo ingenuamente que dos más dos es cinco, cuando en realidad era cuatro.  
>Porque al sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, y por efecto de lo que ya había tomado, entre sus brazos no estaba la persona que él creía sostener. La cual aun le trastornaba por noches enteras, le confundía y hacia avivar la llama de los celos y el deseo; porque no era el Moyashi – su Allen – a quién había vuelto a tener en sus brazos, reclamando frente a todos aquellos enemigos ficticios a quién pertenecía. No, era Alma, Alma quien deseaba esto más que nada, aun a pesar que la mente y el cuerpo de Yuu gritaran: Allen.<p>

- … Allen…

Vomitó hasta que sintió su propio estomago arder por las arcadas, todo lo que había comido durante el día de seguro se había perdido por el drenaje, sentía su cuerpo débil, su mirada confundida. Le daba vueltas la habitación, y en su cabeza, el llanto de la última sinfonía que había tocado esa noche se repetía incansablemente. Tan desgarrador como su corazón en ese momento, como sus entrañas ardiendo.

¿Por qué? Repetía, ¿Por qué? Seguía repitiendo incansablemente. ¿Acaso Dios le odiaba tanto? Porque si así era, vaya que hacia muy buen trabajo para restregárselo en la cara. Se rió de si mismo, como si a Dios le importase lo suficiente como para tomarse su tiempo para brindarle calamidades tras calamidades, una tras otra. No, él se merecía esto, por sus mayores errores, por sus culpas olvidadas… porque ingenuamente había creído que podía ser feliz.

Se rió otra vez, desfigurado aun con lágrimas bañando su rostro. No teniendo nada más en el estomago, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el piso del baño, en posición fetal, abrazándose con fuerza, tratando de detener las convulsiones de su cuerpo por el gimoteo que se avecinaba. Hace ya tiempo que no lloraba así, ni por los último acontecimientos que había vivido lo había hecho. Pero ahí estaba otra vez él, trastornando su mundo, apaciguando sus fuerzas, liberando la fieras que lo auto agredían constantemente, y ésta vez con mayor fuerza.

Padre, Yuu, su Yuu – o su ex Yuu – era Padre, tenia esposa, un hijo. Lo que siempre quiso ¿no? Porque así era, si era eso lo que siempre había querido, y recordándole bien, ya una vez se lo había dicho a Allen, entonces debería felicitarlo, porque Dios, lo había hecho bien: "Ahí está, lo tienes. Ahora ¡Sólo déjame en paz!"; y no con esa cruda realidad podía olvidarle.

Porque si lo querían saber, pues sí, así era, aun dolía, le dolía más que nunca, su pecho se retorcía infraganti, le costaba horrores respirar; como si de su interior una bomba estuviese apuntó de estallar. Sabia que no sería lo único, y por ende quería odiarle; aun cuando sus piernas temblasen ante su recuerdo, aun cuando desease fervientemente que le tomara en brazos, susurrándole al oído que le deseaba, que quería tomarle aquí y ahora. Mientras era seducido por su calor y su olor. Maldición… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Su corazón realmente dolía, a cada momento, convulsión tras convulsión. ¿Por qué?  
>¿Por qué tenia que seguir amándolo?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:Más largo que lo acostumbrado, pero estoy de vuelta, me tomara tiempo volver con otro, ,estoy trabajando con en Inocentes ahora, me esta costando, porque el tiempo esta casi en mi contra, no hay mucho como veran, y también lo tengo vetado...En fin, espero que el capi les haya gustado de todas amneras. Disfrutadlo, esto es para usteds.<strong>

Dejad reviews:

Mi blog: http: / lirio-chan .blog spot . com /

Mi twitter:

https: /twitter . com /#!/ Lirio Castel

sin espacios...^^

QUE PASEN UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2012!


	5. Capitulo 4 Perspectivas

GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI!

NO TENGO PERDÓN, LO SÉ, CUANTO HA PASADO, NO ESTOY SEGURA, PERO MÁS DE UN MES. ME SIENTO MAL (se hinca en el suelo) he estado ocupada todo este tiempo, en serio, la U ha sidof dificil para empezar, y el tiempo es más limitado que antes, y eso q es mucho decir, pero aqui estoy devuelta, y espero que me perdonen, en serio

He leído cada uno de sus reviews, no los he contestado porq me tomaria un tiempo que no tengo, ni por las vacaciones podré tener tanto tiempo, una semana, y pum, me caen con parciales por izquierda y por derecha, sooo, eso no pueden llamarse vacaciones, no es justoooooooo

No quiero molestarles más, asi que disfruten la lectura. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p>— Lo siento, Allen-kun…<p>

— No tienes porqué disculparte, está bien.

— Pero…

— Vamos, ve, Komui-san debe estar esperándote.

**Capitulo 4: Perspectivas.**

_Uno a uno sus pasos recorrieron el largo camino hacia su próxima clase, el bullicio que él consideraba una molestia taladraba sus sienes, escociendo su mal humor. Dos noches sin dormir, hasta él tenía un límite. Pero era necesario, se dijo, cuando una nueva pulsación molesta y una pequeña alerta de ensueño dominaba sus facciones. Reprimió un bostezo, porque no se vería muy bien él, por ello su mirada era tan dura que ahuyentaba a todos aquellos que se aproximaban a él por más de un metro… espantados por la terrible aura que rodeaba al joven Kanda Yuu._

_Y sin embargo, a pesar de lo cansado, de su mal humor y límites en sus expresiones, la sonrisa que rodeó por completo su ambigua faz horripilo y fascinó por igual cantidad._

_Esa sonrisa __que su Moyashi decía que era pervertida y que era escalofriante cuando lo hacía…Hm, como si al jodido imbécil no le gustaba cuando lo hacía suyo. Si hasta le pedía por más, y él, por supuesto, como un buen samaritano, le daba todo lo que pedía…_

_En poco tiempo su pequeño lapso de tranquilidad se vio invadido por completo._

_— Sabes, Yuu…Das miedo cuando sonríes así —su sonrisa desapareció, pero su mente, aunque cansada – y que el exterior por supuesto no exteriorizaba –, repetía una y otra vez las imágenes de la noche pasada…Puede que si fuera un pervertido, pero no le importaba mucho. Su Moyashi era simplemente delicioso._

_— Che, no me llames por mi nombre — era obvio que estaba cansado, su respuesta no tenía la fuerza con la que siempre contestaba y se enfadaba cuando Lavi le llamaba por su nombre._

_— ¿Irás al trabajo hoy…? — cuestionó Lavi con más seriedad, aunque el japonés pensara que nadie notaba cuan cansado estaba, no era así. Es su amigo, a pesar de lo que Yuu dijera, se preocupaba por él._

_— Che, por supuesto — siguieron caminando, por el pasillo muchos veían a los dos amigos, los más apuesto de la Universidad, o al menos lo eran de la facultad de Empresariales. _

_¿No crees que deberías pedir un descanso, es decir, se te nota…? — No terminó, la mirada de Yuu no se lo permitió, tragando en seco aparentó como si la cosa no tuviera relevancia y cambió de tema — Ah, por cierto, Lenalee me ha comentado que Komui le ha ofrecido un trabajo de medio tiempo al Moyashi-chan como archivador… Pobre, de seguro que será un infierno para él._

_— Che._

_— Je, a veces eres tan tierno, Yuu._

_Se alejó lo más rápido de Yuu alegando que iba tarde a una clase, no sin antes recordarle que esa tarde Levieer haría una inspección general en el departamento, así que lo mejor era que fuera a ver al Moyashi para que le calmase la calentura que se traía y le bajase el mal humor que se tenía. "Se va tener que esforzar mucho", caviló Lavi, pues aun podía sentir el aura asesina de Yuu en su contra. _

_Antes de que el japonés pudiera haber reaccionado del todo, Lavi había salido corriendo, gritando todas esas estupideces al viento, donde obviamente todos los alumnos que perdían su tiempo en los pasillos, haraganeando o de camino a clases, le habían escuchado. Ahora todo el mundo le veía, pero no le importaba mucho, solamente quería darle una paliza a Lavi porque odiaba cuando éste tenía la última palabra. No lo soportaba._

_Aunque la idea no era del todo mala, hacerle una visita al Moyashi era muy interesante en realidad._

_En pocos minutos estuvo frente a su antiguo colegio, donde Allen y él se había conocido; los chicos empezaban a salir, Allen no estaba por ahí, pero podía imaginarse donde podía estar el pequeño mocoso. Se encaminó al edificio principal, consciente de las miradas que se posaban sobre su cuerpo; pero no le importaba, Yuu tenía una única meta. Como anteriormente hacía cuando aún pertenecía a los estudiantes del complejo, llegó hasta el aula de música, el piano se encontraba en ese lugar, y en contraposición, también Allen._

_El enano, como siempre, estaba abstraído en la partitura que en esos momentos practicaba en el piano de media cola del Colegio Intermedio; Allen se esforzaba siempre al máximo cuando se trataba del piano, puesto que Allen quería entrar a una de las mejores escuelas de música del país; ese había sido su sueño desde la primera vez que sus dedos acariciaron las teclas blancas y negras. También el sueño del padre del Moyashi. Se acercó lentamente hasta que su aliento rozó el cuello blanco expuesto de Allen sobre la camisa; éste respingo sobre el banco, y un leve gemido se escapó de esa deliciosa boca. _

_Aspiró el delicioso aroma de fresas silvestres del sedoso cabello canoso de su Moyashi, sonrió cuando sintió a su pareja arquearse, posando aquella cabecita en su hombro. Lo tomó de la cintura, hasta dejarlo de pie, muy cerca de su cuerpo. Le abrazó, beneficiándose de que Allen y él estuvieran solos; le besó la mejilla y delineó el contorno de ésta aun teniéndolo de espaldas. El banco fue empujado a un lado._

_— K-Kanda — gimió el desvergonzado, aunque el título se atribuyera mejor a él. _

_Le besó con toda la pasión reprimida de las últimas horas, con el tiempo, el deseo que sentía por su Moyashi no disminuyó ni se acopló a las exigencias de una relación más seria y formal; con otras preocupaciones que, cuando compartían cama, se olvidaban con facilidad estando juntos. Pero Yuu sabía, aunque no lo dijera muy a menudo, y tampoco lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, no era simple deseo. No, era más que eso, ese sentimiento tan molesto que los primeros días lo tuvo maldiciéndose y odiando a fuerza mayor de sí mismo a la personita que ahora tenía en sus brazos, por hacerle sentir de esa manera, por obligarle a sentir nuevamente aquella debilidad… una que podía desembocar — arriesgo de llamar a la mala suerte — en la finiquita separación, pues nada era para siempre, la vida le había enseñado eso._

_Pero el Moyashi siempre ganaba bajo cualquier sensato argumento, pues Kanda olvidaba lo que perdió, su padre y su herencia — aunque ésta última le tenía sin cuidado —, y le encantaba lo que ganó a cambio. _

_— ¿A-a que…has venido? — sonrió con petulancia, tanto él como Allen respiraban con dificultad después del beso compartido, Allen más que él. — Creía que tenías clases…_

_— Che, ¿Y tú no tienes que ir con Komui, Moyashi? _

_— ¡Allen, Allen…! — se separó, tomando las partituras y su bolso — Y yo te pregunte primero. _

_¿Qué rayos podía decir, "me dieron ganas de verte, y qué"?; no, ni drogado. _

_— No me dio la gana — Allen le mira sin creérsela del todo, y Yuu sabe que está cavándose su propio hoyo — Ven, vamos._

_— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde? — sin embargo le siguió una vez que salía del aula de música — Bakanda, espera, en una hora tengo que ir con Komui-san, lo sabes. _

_— Che, no me interesa… — le tomó de la muñeca, y sin importarle que aun hubiesen alumnos recorriendo los pasillos de recinto estudiantil, jaló más cerca suyo a Allen, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se soltó del agarre, aparentando enojo por el trato busco del mayor, de tapadera. Pues su corazón latía salvajemente, y no por el disgusto. — No es necesario, imbécil. Joder, Moyashi, ya tienes un pinche empleo en aquella cafetería de tu "amiguito"._

_— No ocupes ese tono conmigo, Bakanda. Y no hables de esa manera sobre Nariem, es un buen amigo — chasqueó la lengua con molestia, sí, claro — y para mí si es necesario, he trabajado toda mi vida, es una costumbre…_

_— Che._

_— Además, no me gusta ser una carga._

_— Cuantas jodidas veces tendré que repetirlo — se detuvieron frente al casillero del Moyashi — Eres un maldito terco._

_— Kanda, no quiero depender de otros, eso lo sabes bien — se iban quedando solos, y la atmosfera entre ellos era latente. Sonrió con sinceridad, con verdadera felicidad — No me importan los sacrificios, los obstáculos que se presenten, soy feliz así, contigo a mi lado._

_Kanda le miró, con la misma expresión imparcial de siempre; las palabras de Allen sí causaron mella en él, a pesar de que no le demostrase. Jodido Moyashi, y sus estúpidas palabras empalagosas, sólo lograba que un calorcito se aferrara en su pecho, y un retorcijón en la boca de su estomago. Allen estaba sonrojado, pero aquellos bellos ojos grises no le esquivaban; nadie más que haya conocido antes podía competir con aquellas reacciones en su cuerpo. Y a veces le odiaba por ello, realmente repudiaba sentirse así. _

_Para sorpresa de ambos, le tomó nuevamente de la muñeca, pero esta vez con el único objetivo de besar aquellos carnosos labios rosados, empalagarse con aquel dulce sabor de la boca de su Moyashi – éste y su fascinación por aquellas porquerías dulces (Mitarashi Dango) – y que a pesar de todo le era más tentadora. Su Moyashi no tardó en corresponderle, tal vez la sorpresa de aquella acción de su parte le había choqueado en un principio._

_Su discusión, o lo que al menos Kanda debatía, se entrelazaba siempre en ese punto: el trabajo de medio tiempo de Allen. Para el japonés no era una molestia pagar los gastos de aquel mocoso y los suyos, eran pareja, y ganaba bien como asistente de administración en la empresas "Inocence", aunque cuando estuviera estudiando; en parte se debía al viejo de Tiedoll que Allen y él no tuvieran problemas con la renta de su apartamento, el viejo se había encargado de comprarles una propiedad para ellos dos – aun ante la negativa de ambos chicos, tal cual orgullosos los dos –, fundamentando que era ése su regalo para la linda parejita, ante el enojo de Yuu y la avergonzada posición de Allen. Vivían juntos en aquel departamento desde entonces._

_Allen no tenía ni un problema con trabajar medio tiempo, el enano lo había hecho toda la vida, especialmente si tenías a alguien como Cross Marian como tutor; pero Kanda no era Cross Marian, y sobre todo deseaba que Allen cumpliera su sueño – aunque no era muy bueno para expresarlo –, ese sueño de entrar a la mejor Universidad de música de Inglaterra, aquella que consistía en el legado que había dejado el padre adoptivo de Allen, Mana Walker. _

_Por ello Allen tenía que concentrarse, no buscar otro trabajo para aliviar un poco la carga de Kanda – según éste – con aquella vida que eligió, con lo que ambos escogieron… permanecer al lado del otro._

_— Lo mismo digo —Allen sintió el aliento de Kanda en sus labios, aun permanecían muy juntos después del beso, y Allen sentía los estragos de una excitación. Joder, sólo por culpa de ese Bakanda. — También he elegido esta vida._

_— Pero Kanda…_

_— Cierra la boca — Allen arrugó el ceño, cuyo rastro se borró cuando ésta vez el aliento de Yuu pasó a su terso cuello blanco, un beso que hizo temblar las rodillas de Allen, para su disgusto y satisfacción de Yuu._

_Y sin embargo no continuó o finalizó ahí; Yuu le mordió la oreja derecha y antes que Allen siquiera le reprochara por aquella desfachatez que no se debía hacer en el colegio, pero que en casa era más que una costumbre; pues a diferencia de lo que Allen pensaba, no fue así; y la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Kanda, en un pequeño susurro, que a no ser por la cercanía que impuso éste mismo japonés, no hubiese escuchado, salió de esos labios:_

_— Te amo… — Esa fue la primera vez que lo expresó en palabras… La primera vez que su corazón habló con su boca y no con sus acciones. En ese momento, lo sintió, todo lo que su maldito corazón desbordaba por el jodido mocoso, sólo por él._

Despertó, como de un sueño, abrigado por la sensación de calidez y embriaguez que por unos minutos le desconcertó, pues sus latidos y su cuerpo actuaban de forma extraña, una sensación que escaseaba en su interior desde hace muchos años. Pero tan rápido como sobrevino, ésta se alejó. Ofuscado por saberse en un sueño, y por ende, su propia debilidad, rebuscó entre las fuerzas matutinas que pegaban su cuerpo a la colcha y le instaban a descansar cinco minutos más, el impulso que le impedía tomarse aquella libertad. No era ningún perezoso, los días que se quedaba en cama, con la tranquilidad y la paz como dominios suyos habían desaparecido. Él los había alejado.

El primer paso fue suficiente para que Yuu Kanda se maldijera por primera, y no última ocasión aquél día. A su derecha, descansaba, posiblemente en sus mismas condiciones, su esposa, Alma; en consecuencia de una noche de la cual ahora mismo Yuu se arrepentía. Pues sus recuerdos eran difusos, sus acciones dominadas por la enajenación y el delirio de sus celos, pero no por los sentimientos que Alma guardaba para él, ni siquiera por el deseo que cualquier hombre pudiera sentir por una mujer hermosa. Hubo deseo en un comienzo, pero no era igual, jamás sería igual.

Su enojo era entonces justificable, se sentía el ser más despreciable del planeta. Por hacerle aquello, aunque estuviese dominado por el alcohol etílico, sabía que ese era el peor de sus engaños. Especialmente cuando en todo el acto nunca pensó en ella. Lo que le llevó a incrementar su mal humor.

Gritarle a Lavi no había funcionado nunca, de hecho, Yuu lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero la trastornada noche que vivieron, con aquel tropel de sorpresas le había dominado; las repercusiones de aquello no le abandonarían nunca. Ya tenía en su racha malas decisiones, sumarle una a otra se estaba volviendo una costumbre.

Cinco minutos a la espera a que el malestar se refugiara en lo más profundo de su alma, se levantó de la cama y a paso lento se encerró en el baño. Sentía el peso de sus culpas más grande que nunca, de su dolor combinado con el escozor de su corazón, miles de apuñaladas que se resguardaban en los profundos ojos negros cual noche fría de invierno. Congelando todo a su alrededor, cinco grados bajo cero.

Echó agua en su cara, tal vez aquello lograría desaparecer la palidez y la mala cara que se fusionaba como redentor a todos sus problemas; y sin embargo, la guillotina estaba aun ahí, junto al recuerdo de Allen. Un Allen distinto al que él conocía, con un gran porvenir que se había forjado el albino en base de esfuerzo, todo, muy lejos de su persona; pues estaba seguro que Allen lo había logrado, lo que deseo siempre, y lo había logrado sin necesidad de su ayuda.

No sabía si sentirse bien con aquel descubrimiento.

Se metió en la regadera, el agua fría golpeó su cuerpo, en aquel momento se sintió revitalizado, olvidado de todos sus problemas, más allá de lo que sus sentimientos despertaban como la luz que se captura a través de un tragaluz. Un máximo esplendor que lo cegaba y que estaba más lejos día con día. Yuu pensó en ello, lo que Allen fue, lo que Allen era, lo que Allen es… todo el bien que causó su partida. Una justificación más que le tranquilizaba el alma y le guitoneaba al mismo tiempo.

Para Allen, Yuu era un punto inexistente en el polo, innecesario, pues ya había cumplido con su principal funcionamiento. Era obvio que el menor hubiese seguido con su camino, con su felicidad; después de todo, Kanda había dado el primer paso para su alejamiento definitivo.

No tardó en vestirse, en el baño, como un delincuente que se escabulle silenciosamente; no estaba en sus planes enfrentarse a una Alma ilusionada, proyectada en un mísero "quizás", que por un segundo él también se había proyectado, pero que ahora lo veía, sabiendo la verdad — lo que él suponía era la verdad — estaba más claro que todas sus dudas venideras.

Nunca podría amar a Alma, y ésta estaba al tanto de ello.

La última estocada, su mayor error, uno al que tenia que enfrentar, hasta que ésta despertara. Y parecía que no lo haría nunca.

Era bien sabido que sus límites de paciencia eran escasos, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a esperarla por siempre, ni la zangolotearía con brusquedad, despertándola de su descanso, cuando sabía que al abrir los ojos no encontraría la utopía que ella en sueños se imaginaba. Y bien que Yuu sabía lo que era la decepción.

Ni ya cerrando la puerta, un choque de la madera con las bisagras doradas, los ojos de Alma se abrieron, fuera del somnoliento, avispada como aquella que finge un sueño que la libre de cualquier otra pesadilla. Fuera de todos sus tormentos.

De sus ojos escaparon las lágrimas que iban reteniendo desde que sus sentimientos dominaron todo su buen juicio, su orgullo y amor propio; todos dominados por Yuu Kanda y el amor que ella sentía por él, enfermizo, cruel; le lastimaba hasta el respirar de la cotidianidad y la necesidad.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora ella? ¿Qué?

Su maletín estaba en el despacho.

Chasqueó la lengua molestó por el desorden con el que se encontró, se arrepintió de ésta acción, puesto el dolor punzante en su cabeza regresó con más fuerza con aquella simple labor; llamaría para que alguien limpiara, después de partir a la oficina… También pediría una aspirina.

Tenía muchos documentos que leer aquella mañana, era estresante manejar los negocios de construcción de su familia, como la línea de comercio al mismo tiempo; lo peor es que no confiaba mucho para ceder sus obligaciones a otro, al menos una parte. Y era eso por lo que había tenido que viajar a New York, las nuevas expansiones en el territorio norte americano necesitaba toda su atención, Lavi no podía hacerlo todo él solo.

Rebuscando entre las gavetas unos informes que se suponían que había dejado ahí antes, le era imposible recordarlo, y se estaba poniendo de mal humor, aumentado su malestar, encontró algo más. La foto, esa foto.

Lenalee había obligado a Allen tomarse esa fotografía, el albino siempre había sido renuente en retratarse, no le gustaba reflejarse en fotos ni espejos, por alguna extraña razón que el mismo Moyashi no gustaba explicar. Y sin embargo, él se terminó quedando con la foto, ante la negativa del albino… pero, en la parte trasera de la foto, el día de su aniversario, descubrió la dedicatoria. Y en cierta parte le gustó aquello. Aunque fuera una de las cosas que nunca compartió con su Moyashi.

No, ya no era su Moyashi.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la puerta de su despacho se abrió, sorprendiendo al japonés in fraganti, pero con el suficiente tiempo para dejar la foto en la gaveta nuevamente; pues su hijo, vestido e impecable, había entrado ya en la habitación. Parecía nervioso, tal vez por el enfado que se retrataba en su rostro, Yuki sabía muy bien que no le gustaba que entraran precipitadamente en su habitación.

El menor estaba nervioso, sosegado por sus deseos que se reflejaban muy bien en aquellos ojos azul-negro tan parecido a los suyos. Le miró intrigante, era un niño de cinco años, pero sobre todo era su hijo; una puerta que se avecinaba hacia un futuro meramente placentero, verlo crecer, que fuera feliz, y de cierta manera le relajaba inspeccionar que no todo en su vida era un error. Que algo bueno había salido de todo aquello.

— ¿Qué sucede? — su voz, a diferencia de lo que se hubiese pensado por su ceño fruncido, era suave y cariñosa, _"Quien lo viera", _ese no era el Yuu Kanda que se conoció una vez en Londres, ni en Black Order. Sólo por el Moyashi, por duro que fuera.

Yuki se mordió los labios, ansioso y dudoso, pero ese pequeño desliz desapareció cuando las palabras que muchas veces su abuelo le decía llegaron a su mente: "Un Kanda nunca duda". Se armó de valor y enfrentó a su padre; quién se sorprendió ante el cambio de su hijo, pero no lo reveló. Se acercó al niño, a unos pasos de tomarle por el hombro en una caricia paternal, cuando la voz del niño le detuvo; o más bien las palabras pronunciadas por aquél.

— Quiero aprender a tocar el piano…

Y Kanda se congeló. El destino tenía un sentido del humor muy negro para el gusto de cualquiera, y parecía tener manía con el japonés.

* * *

><p>Lenalee nuevamente remarcó el numero de teléfono, el sonido de repicando y la maquina contestadora con su usual: "El número al que usted marcó se encuentra fuera de servicio, por favor deje su mensaje", se escuchó; y como en cada ocasión, desde hace cinco a diez minutos, ella dejaba su mensaje. Estaba preocupada, y nadie podía culparla. Lenalee era de las personas cuyos pensamientos eran dirigidos hacia aquella a quienes quería, especialmente sus preocupaciones; y Allen Walker es su preocupación actual.<p>

Ser la asistente de su hermano tenia sus beneficios, y en aquel momento se reprochó a si misma por no actuar cuando se necesitaba actuar. Allen había faltado ese día, y los anteriores, según el registro, y para el colmo de males, no contestaban su celular durante ese mismo tiempo. No entendía la reticencia del menor, pues estaba claro que todo aquello era por su bien, y aun había alguna manera, su hermano le había dado aquella esperanza; pero Allen parecía no verla de esa manera.

Tal vez sus preocupaciones venían con más malos augurios desde que la noche anterior a su encuentro con Lavi; la noche anterior había sido cansada, para ambos, con más conmociones para el uno y el otro de lo que hubiesen querido descubrir en realidad. Fue un golpe grande para los dos, eso debían a admitirlo, tras años de ser pareja, descubrir que cada uno guardaba un secreto que involucraba a aquellos amigos que querían tanto, y aun así, vivieron entre la ignorancia; fue un golpe demasiado grande para ser real; al menos así lo sentía ella. Como una traición, aquella era su punto de vista.

Y Lavi se lo había dicho.

El pelirrojo no le había comentado que aun mantenía contacto con Kanda, que incluso, ambos trabajaban en proyectos comunes que relacionaban las empresas de la familia del japonés, donde Yuu era el presidente legitimo, como su padre había querido desde un principio. En contra parte, Lenalee tampoco le había dicho a Lavi que aun mantenía contacto con Allen, a pesar de que éste hubiese empezado en realidad meses atrás, y de mera casualidad. Una muy mala casualidad.

Las circunstancias no le permitieron ser honestos entre sí, ni con sus amigos, y Lenalee presentía que había más secretos de lo que Lavi había compartido anoche; ella también lo hacia.

Como no podía evitar preocuparse, tampoco podía evitar sentirse de aquella manera impotente, cuando la voz de la maquina nuevamente se le presentó; sentía como sus lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos. Las malas noticias vuelan, así lo habían dicho; pero ella también sabia que las malas noticias siempre llegan con sorpresas… como la noche anterior, como todo sucedió desde aquel día. Desde aquel momento que todo cambió en la vida de los cuatro.

Aun cuando para ese entonces creían que la felicidad se les abría como una puerta hacia su futuro. Era unos niños, después de todo.

_Con los años se van acarreando experiencias, y Lenalee descubrió que era fácil para ella mirar a los ojos a las personas y descubrir como ésta se sentía; si parecía de mal humor esa mañana, si necesitaba algo, o si, como en aquellos momentos estuviera preocupado o confundido por algo. Pequeños detalles que para muchos pueden pasar desapercibidos, una sonrisa encantadora, un chasquido con poca prepotencia, una broma con menos energía de lo acostumbrado. Con dar una vuelta a su alrededor, Lenalee suponía que pasaba algo. No malo, no del todo._

_Con el tiempo, Lenalee había aprendido conocer a sus amigos, a unos más que otros, pero Allen tenía más o menos un año de haber aparecido en sus vidas, un punto menos a su favor, y sin embargo lo suficiente para prever que el chico le sucedía algo. La china admitía que Allen siempre había sido un tanto reservado con su pasado, no era algo que el menor le gustara pregonar, o dar detalles de ello. Pero en realidad eso no era lo importante, ella tampoco le contaría la historia de su vida a alguien a quien conocía de unos días. Con el pasar de los meses, la barrera fue bajando, pero Lenalee estaba segura que había más tras el pasado de Allen Walker de lo que éste estaba dispuesto a descubrir._

_Con mirarle a los ojos bastaba, y debía admitir que le engañaba; pero no en esta ocasión, no cuando la verdad era tan obvia. _

_De Lavi no podía concretar nada, su pelirrojo amigo estaba un poco extraño, pues su nivel de bromas había bajado en escala considerable. Ése estado anímico del joven Bookman le preocupaba, a niveles diferentes a como le preocupaba Allen y Kanda. Puestos dos últimos, a diferencias de Lavi, eran más concretos. Se evitaban, o al menos, Allen lo hacía, y Kanda por ser quién es, no ponía mella. _

_Estaba divida, no era tan fácil conquistar después de todo._

_La clase de filosofía, impartida por el Sr. Noise, un hombre fortachón pero amable, estaba por terminar; Lenalee admitía, avergonzada, no haber puesto atención a lo que Marie — el primer nombre del profesor Noise — decía, ni el tema en particular que trataban. Media hora faltaba para que la clase concluyera, y esa media hora se perdió en cavilaciones que la china particularmente estaba sin ver con final decisivo._

_Cuando el toque del cambio de hora sonó y las sillas de sus compañero se arrastraron sobre el suelo, Lenalee aun no zanjaba la cuestión; creía que las dos eran importantes, pero la relevancia en lo que sentía por ellos, por cada uno de ellos en separado, no debería involucrarse en su determinación. Quería a Lavi, como quería a Kanda, y como había aprendido a querer a Allen; tal vez diferente, o puede que no, si era diferente, en todas las maneras. Quería a Lavi entonces de manera especial, de aquella manera que hace tu corazón enloquecer y ser egoísta. _

_Y ser egoísta con tus seres queridos le dolía, aun cuando no fuera adrede._

_Suspiró cuando la cabellera larga y negra de Kanda desapareció por la puerta de enfrente, filosofía era la única asignatura que compartía tanto con el japonés como con Lavi y Allen-kun, éste último por ser un poco avanzado. Se le había escapado uno, y los otros dos parecían estar en su propio mundo aparte de la realidad, Lavi se tomaba su tiempo, tan monocorde que en serio a Lenalee le preocupaba lo que pasaba en la mente del pelirrojo. _

_En cuanto a Allen, descubrió que el menor, más que perdido en su mundo — fuera cual fuese ése — estaba perdido justo en la salida de salón, donde minutos antes Kanda Yuu había escapado de un usual acoso de su amigo Lavi… punto y aparte. 'Mm…'_

_— Allen-kun, Lavi… ¿Vamos a la cafetería? — muy bien, puede que esa no fuera la manera de empezar, pero en definitiva, necesitaba tiempo para ver que se le ocurría mientras tanto. Ambos le miraron._

_— Lo siento, Lena — Lavi le sonrió incomodo, Lenalee lo sabía, no por nada lo conocía por dos años, a Yuu por más tiempo. — Saldré temprano hoy, he quedado con el abuelo sobre algo._

_— ¿Sucede algo malo, Lavi?_

_— No te preocupes, no es nada… En fin, chicos, me voy. See ya._

_— Hasta luego — les dio tiempo de despedirse, pues Lavi desapareció con igual de prisa que lo había hecho Yuu, sólo que éste último con su estilo en particular._

_Allen se acercó a Lenalee, le sonrió y la chica lo supo en ese momento. Si no hay nadie más… igualó su sonrisa, aun cuando suponía que la mueca regalada por Allen era superficial._

_En el tercer piso del complejo, en ala norte de esa sala, la cafetería estaba compuesta para albergar 200 alumnos con comodidad y más a la orden; otros, o comían en el salón, o en el patio trasero. Para aquella ocasión se decidieron por la cafetería. Donde Jerry, el chef de sexo dudoso — pero ni tanto, no había que ser genio para saber donde iba la cosa — les esperaba con una gran sonrisa; en especial al peliblanco, su muñeco favorito. _

_En poco tiempo tuvieron la ansiada comida del mediodía, pero incluso para sorpresa de Lenalee, la respuesta que comúnmente se solía solicitar en Allen cuando sus preciados alimentos estaban a pocas centímetros de su estomago insaciable; éste parecía raudo en disfrutarlo, como si el sólo proceso fuera cansino y obligado. Aquellas lagunas de plata fundida perdían su brillo en pensamientos que eran difíciles de procesar para Lenalee. Se encontraba con un muro en su camino, de entre los dos restantes, intuía que la nula experiencia en tratar a Allen, desfalcaría en un fracaso redundante. _

_No era tan fácil como con Lavi o Kanda, con quienes había aprendido a comprenderse con el paso del tiempo, o al menos entender la inusitada algarabía que trastornaba a sus amigos. _

_Allen por otro lado, como ya se había mencionado antes, era un nuevo en su vida, alguien con quien compartía, con quien deseaba formar un lazo tan estrecho como el que tenia con los antes mencionado; pero éste no se dejaba, ese muro se interponía entre ella y su amigo; y no sabia el porqué de la insistencia de aquel muro._

_— Allen-kun, a ti te sucede algo — como bien estaban hechos los furtivos acercamientos, Lenalee acepto ir al grano. Darle vueltas al asunto no le llevaría a nada, y deseaba ver entre aquel corazón que se negaba a entrelazar lazos._

_— No sé a que te refieres, Lenalee — tardó unos cuantos segundos en contestar, procesando las palabras de su amiga, y brindándole una sonrisa con la cual esperaba que todas las preguntas que ésta tuviera entre hilo y mente, se desvanecieran igual que a las dudas que le atormenta día sí, y noche también. Paradójicamente, fue un rotundo fracaso. _

_— No mientas — le reprochó, con la mirada dolida y entristecida, la sonrisa que Allen le regalaba se borró en aquel instante, ideando en su cabeza el plan para no caer en las telarañas que formaban las artimañas de todas las mujeres. O como Cross los llamaba: encantos._

_Tampoco pensaba en Lenalee como alguien que se beneficiara de su poder de persuasión. Es sólo que no le gustaba responder preguntas de las cuales aun no estaba seguro con la respuesta. De cosas que aun no podía aceptar._

_— Me gustaría que fueras honesto conmigo, Allen-kun. Me preocupas, y quiero ayudarte, tú y yo somos amigos, ¿no es así? — la mirada de Allen fue fácil de describir, entre la sorpresa y la pena que revelaban aquella mirada, el corazón de Lenalee empezó a latir de forma dolorosa. Como una lenta letanía de pulsaciones que distorsionan hasta las más pasibles almas._

_Para aquellos momentos, su existencia se reducía en ellos dos, sus comidas sin tocar, y las voces de sus compañeros perdiéndose en la deriva._

_— No sé…_

_— Allen-kun…_

_— Aun no entiendo… Así que por favor, no me preguntes, que no se como contestarte… — Lenalee guardó silencio, Allen le enfrentaba con su mirada. La mascara de sonrisa, aquel sentimiento que rodeaba al joven había desaparecido por completo en aquellos momentos. El verdadero Allen, completamente alcanzable a su mano, dispuesto a entregarse a sus sentimientos, aunque estos fueran de dudas, y no completamente satisfechos. — Lenalee, lo siento, pero no puedo, no aún._

_Éste Allen se dejaba ver, no construía una cerca que instaba a los otros a alejarse, mantenerse hasta los límites que éste mismo había establecido; ya sea por miedo o precaución… ¿De qué? Era algo que aun hoy no entendía._

_— Entiendo… Pero por favor, si me necesitas, si necesitas ayuda, por favor, no te escondas. No lo hagas, Allen — atrapado gritó la cabeza de Allen en aquellos momentos, pues la desconfianza del principio se borró con el paso del tiempo. Con la sonrisa maternal de aquella chica, con las jugarretas de aquel pelirrojo introvertido, y porque no, con las desconcertantes y, extrañamente, interesantes actuaciones de aquel frío japonés. _

_De alguna forma había sido descubierto._

_— Gracias… — Acarició su rostro, aun sabiendo de sobra que aquella acción bien pudiera perjudicar su integración física a futuro si esto llegara a oídos del hermano sobre protector de aquella chica. Si le gustase Lenalee… ¿Todo sería más fácil? Excluyendo a Komui de la ecuación por supuesto, pues el chino parecía un brebaje del paraíso comparado con el dueño a sus tormentos. — Realmente te lo agradezco — Pero no le gustaba Lenalee, al menos no de aquella manera, y seguía pensando, bien pudiera ser más fácil de esa manera… pero al parecer tenia pinta de masoquista._

_Lenalee tomó aquella cálida mano que le confortaba con sus caricias, proyectando esperanzas por aquellos a quienes más quería. Sí, porque Allen era uno de ellos, a pesar del poco tiempo ya tenía un lugar en su corazón. Sabía que el resto pensaba de igual manera… lo que le recordaba que su trabajo no había terminado._

_No sabia si compartir sus dudas con Allen fuera lo adecuado, no tenia idea como lo tomara el chico, aquel abrupto cambio de tema; pero supuso, con aquella mirada, que Allen deseaba cambiar de tema… Poco a poco, se dijo, y finalmente alcanzaría a Allen._

_Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera suscitar un nuevo cambio en la estrategia, recolección de información, algo llamó su atención. O en especifico, alguien._

_Desde su puesto, Lenalee enfrentaba la entrada a la cafetería de cara, en contraposición de Allen, quién le daba la espalda. Por ello Lenalee podía estar atenta de quien salía y entraba de aquella si ella lo quería. Su subconsciente lo estuvo, pues no tardó en percatarse de la presencia de otra de sus preocupaciones._

_La mirada de Kanda era férrea, molesta y llena de inusitados sentimientos que si Lenalee no lo conociera también, pensaría que el japonés había perdido el juicio. Había aversión, descontento, celos, deseos reprimidos, todos dirigidos a su persona, especialmente la aversión… pero no entendió porque tal amalgama de sentimientos, hasta que descubrió que no era la única proyectora a aquellas miradas._

_Aun tenía a Allen agarrado de la mano, en una escena, por lo de más, comprometida. Y ese gesto, era el punto de ebullición del cual Kanda parecía no despegar su vista y enfoque enfurecido. Antes de que Lenalee pudiese plantearse el verdadero significado de aquel extraño enfrentamiento, el japonés dio la vuelta, dejando a su paso un ambiente peligroso y tenso, que, de no ser porque conocía bien a Kanda, pensaría que en un momento de aquel extraño encuentro, su vida había estado en peligro. Y también la de Allen…aun cuando no entendía el porqué._

_Fue la primero de muchas más pistas. _

El buzón de voz correspondió con el final de sus pensamientos, no dejó mensaje, ideando uno a uno las acciones de aquel día como en un bosquejo.

Lavi se lo había dicho una vez, y se lo repitió la noche anterior de aquel encuentro, no estaba en sus manos intervenir en la vida de los demás, no estaba en sus manos guiar al destino que de alguna forma terminaba por juntar la vida de quienes amabas. Y pos sobre todo, si realmente quería la felicidad de esos dos, lo mejor era que aquel par de idiotas se las arreglaran solos, ya estarían ellos para confortarles mientras estaban en la espera.

Era un buen plan, y a su juicio, más efectivo que los anteriores, que muchas de sus intervenciones. Al final ni ella misma pudo consolidar su relación con Allen, no pudo estar ahí cuando éste más la necesitaba. Esta vez, aunque fuera de compañía, como una mano de ayuda estaría ella por Allen.

No por una relación que parecía estar a unos pasos uno del otro, una conclusión que nunca tuvieron apropiadamente, si por si acaso no funcionaba al final. Allen en realidad lo necesitaba, de una mano amiga, que estuviera a su lado, acompañándole en aquellos momentos tan difíciles.

Y ella estaría allí por Allen, estaba vez no le dejaría.

Nuevos tonos de llamada, y la espera de una nueva oportunidad para todos.

— Allen estoy preocupada por ti, cuando recibas mi mensaje llámame, por favor.

* * *

><p>El sol del mediodía apuntaba en lo más alto del cielo contaminado por los gases tóxicos que la concurrida ciudad de New York. Central Park no era diferente. En sus años ocios, cuando iba de un lado a otro con su tutor, sin un punto definido en su vida, siempre quiso ver Central Park, desde el momento en que gustó de una serie televisada que llamó su atención por los gustos particulares de una de las "amigas" de Cross. Aquella mujer le había enseñado el mundo de Friends*, una serie que para ese entonces ya estaba en su culmine, pero que desde el primer episodio que vio, le atrajo y le hizo reír de verdad, después de tanto tiempo.<p>

Aunque Central Perk no existiera para su desilusión.

Aun ahora, le gustaba ver las repeticiones, a veces, a Kanda le molestaba, pues no entendía su gusto por tonterías innecesarias como aquellas. Y aun así, se quedaba a su lado a verla sin importar sus disgustos. Una de las cosas que había siempre por él.

La sonrisa que ni el mismo proyectó en hacerse realidad se borró de sus labios, de un tenue amargo que le descalabró. Sus ojos perdidos en el cielo, se nublaron con la sombra que aun le visitaba por sus noches solitarias, por sus quebraderos de cabezas, por sus noches y días de infelicidad y dolor.

Suspiró, llamando con ese suspiro al santo cielo que no le auguraba un descanso seguro; ¿Qué más soledad y dolor podrían causarle sus días que lo que ya tenia augurado en su futuro? Oh, sí, lo olvidaba, el dueño de sus tormentos en paquete de envoltorio dorado.

Aquella mañana se había levantado con más fortaleza, una fortaleza imaginaria que no dudaría eternamente. Según preveo durante todo el día, las horas se le agotaban, espaciando el descanso que su cuerpo necesitaba, pero que no aparentaba. Tenía sueño luego de una mala noche que le duró más de una eternidad, lentamente cerró los ojos, pues la debilidad parecía nuevamente sonsacarle día sí y día también.

Kanda era uno de sus pensamientos habituales, y como la noche anterior, uno de sus más grandes incordios que le atormentaban. Yuu Kanda y su familia, un niño que le agradó, una mujer hermosa y elegante que seguramente sería del agrado del padre de Yuu, que no recibiría nunca ofensas, pullas y repulsión. Porque su relación estaba bien, porque de segura la esposa de Yuu era alguien, alguien quién realmente había valido la pena al final.

Cinco años era demasiado tiempo, después de todo, pero no era nunca suficiente. Cinco años ahora parecían un pestañeo del dolor que ahora le aguardaba, y aun así parecían un salvavidas para su futuro predestinado para él.

El viento acarició sus cabellos blancos, acariciando su rostro y elevándolo a un mundo de paz, fuera de todos sus pensamientos masoquistas, que le amortiguaban después de todas sus caídas. Quiso llorar para desahogarse, pero hacerlo en un lugar público con familias rodeándole no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado; ya de por sí llamaba la atención, ahora si lloraba… sonrió resignado, era algo más drástico.

Una mano sacudió sus cabellos con exagerada fuerza, un lado a otro, dolorosamente hasta desnucarlo un poquito, dolió; sólo había una persona que recreaba aquel tacto, llámale entonces destino, o mala suerte, pero Allen creyó que algún ente divino debía odiarle, o le guardaba algún tipo de resentimiento; nada más concreto que esa verdad.

— Tiempo sin verte, Shonen** — no pudo evitar sonreír, la presencia del portugués no auguraba nada bueno, ni el día que lo conocía, ni mucho menos ahora. Le sonrió entonces desganado, pues su fortaleza se desvanecía con los minutos que no dejaban de transcurrir.

— Hola, Tyki — el moreno le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa tan característica de él, maliciosa como todo en su familia. Sus ojos de fulgor dorado le recorrieron de cuerpo entero, bufó con molestia, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos y le miraba con la ceja arqueada. — ¿Y bien?

— Calma, no desesperes…

— ¿A qué has venido? — dudó, negando con la cabeza — ¿Sólo eres tú cierto?

La sonrisa de Tyki no pareció confirmar sus palabras: — ¿Cómo has estado? — Allen dudó.

— Bien.

— Y mientes… ¿Acaso no sabes que no puedes mentir? No a nosotros.

— ¿A que has venido? —la exasperación en el tono de su voz.

— Inspección — Allen arrugó el ceño — Él está preocupado por ti…

— ¿Eres su perro faldero?

— Estás inusitadamente muy alterado está mañana… ¿algún mal momento, algo muy fuerte en estos días ha pasado?

Un escalofrió le recorrió, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el portugués. Sacó un paquetillo de sus cigarrillos preferidos del bolsillo de su pantalón; ante el disgustó del menor lo prendió, y el asfixiante humo trastoco sus sentidos. y un mal agrió en la cara de Allen.

— A la familia no se le puede negar nada… es la familia.

— No entiendo de esas cosas — Tyki suspiró. — Como sea, dile que no necesito que te mandé para enviarle un mensaje que está sobre entendido. Si no entiende las indirectas, no puede hacerse nada al respecto.

— ¿Sabes que está preocupado por ti, cierto?

— No me interesa en lo más mínimo.

— Shonen…

1 No me interesa, Tyki, díselo de esa manera.

Se enfrentaron con la mirada, encadenados por sus propias convicciones, Allen no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría enfrentar aquella conversación.

— Si en algún momento significo algo para ti, se lo dirás tú de frente, yo ya he enviado su mensaje, mi tarea ha terminado.

— Él tampoco lo ha hecho, ¿Por qué debería yo…?

— No lo ha hecho porque tú no has querido verlo, no has querido que se contactara contigo. Deja de huir de él, y enfréntalo, Shonen, puedo asegurarte que si es tu deseo, él te dejara en paz.

Tyki se alejó, el humo de su cigarrillo la única prueba de su cercanía, y mientras se alejaba a paso calmado de un Allen mucho menos relejado de como se había levantado esa mañana; el albino ponderaba cada una de sus palabras.

Verídicas o no, Allen no tenia la fortaleza en esos momentos para encarar uno de los problemas que se sumaban a su ya gran lista de malas acciones; ya tenia mucho en lo que pensar, no sólo el encuentro con Kanda, que a pesar de todo y de lo que le gustaría admitir, es más doloroso que todo lo que se aglomeraba en su cabeza. Lenalee también era un punto sin enfoque que no le brindaría descanso ni escape, sabía que era por su bien, pero ni el mismo Allen estaba seguro que fuera necesario.

Ahora, otro peso más al que agregar en su espalda; necesario o no, no podía enfrentarle en aquellas condiciones, no sin temer que una nueva mala jugada contra el destino le hiciera recaer; no era algo que Allen pudiese permitirse, no cuando paradójicamente pensaba en reivindicarse así mismo. Sonaba difícil, por cierto.

Por ende, Neah no era la mejor de sus proposiciones, no cuando el dolor estaba tan acerado. Dios debía odiarle de alguna forma, no podía acecharle con tantas problemas por mera casualidad. Esto se llamaba Karma, uno muy malo por cierto

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

* Me gusta esta serie, para mi no pasa de moda jajajajajaja. creo que la mayoria la conoce.

XD

** ME GUSTA COMO SUENA SHONEN, NO ES MI CULPA HAHAHAHAAHAHA

Y eso es todo, haré todo lo posible para que el siguiente capitulo se haga más pronto que el mes que les hice esperar, me siento tan mal. Ahora no pido más que su compresión, y han de hacer lo que quieran.

aaaaaaaah! Por cierto, ya está el 213, aunque raw todavía, pero algo es algo...no doy spoiler, pero me encantó XD.

Eso es todo, Chao

No lo olviden, si lo desean...

lirio-chan. blog spot

http: / /#! /Lirio Castel


	6. Capítulo 5: Apariencias

Siento si me tarde, debidos a la U, y luego de la U, estuve unas semanas de incapacitación...sin mencionar que no ha habido inspiracion para nada. Me he tardado lo suficiente para dar lastima. Lo siento mucho, espero que alguien lo lea

* * *

><p><strong><em>Familia Kanda<br>_**

**_Por_**

**_Lirionegro-san_**

* * *

><p>— ¿Por qué lo hizo…? ¿Por qué?<p>

— No nos entrometamos, Lenalee…Yuu, él…

— Y ¿Qué hay de Allen-kun? ¿Qué hay de él?

Capitulo 5: Apariencias.

Yuu Kanda tenía mil cosas en la cabeza, entre ellas, las últimas palabras de su hijo le mortificaban más que cualquier otra. Era verdad, teniendo ya 26 años, una familia, y prácticamente dos imperios cuales necesitaban toda su completa atención; muchas cosas le mortificaban para sumarles una más. Fueron las susurrantes palabras de Yuki, aquellas tímidas y convexas palabras, lo que lograron mandar todo lo demás a la mierda…y pensar, "estoy realmente jodido".

Pero no pensaba así como agravante a su cobardía, su pecho latía jodidamente rápido con sólo pensar en tener cerca a Allen, sólo unos segundos más, después de tanto tiempo, más cerca que la noche anterior; pero entonces, como aquella hermosa obra que se termina al bajar el telón, la realidad golpeaba con mayor fuerza que el sueño antes de despertar. Una pesadilla. Su hijo, después de todo, la sangre de su sangre, y en parte, de Alma también, era el leve recordatorio — lo otro básicamente sería el poder de sus convicciones — de lo muy lejano que estaba Allen Walker de su vida actual.

Apretó con fuerzas el puñado de documentos que en mano necesitaban su inspección, y previamente, su autorización, que en realidad, de la quinta o cuarta estrofa leída, no había ninguna ganancia desde hace unos minutos. Suspiró, estrellando la carpeta en algún rincón de su limosina. Un molesto rugido de su estomago le hizo recordar su huida — debía reconocer que no había otra forma de clasificarla — sin siquiera desayunar. Su pequeña rutina cronológica nuevamente se trastornaba…como siempre, culpa de aquel estúpido Moyashi. Con la única diferencia que años atrás no le había importado en absoluto.

Masajeo sus sienes, molesto pues las pulsadas en su cabeza le auguraban una migraña de esas, de las buenas. Chasqueó la lengua, pues recordó nuevamente la respuesta ante la solicitud de su hijo…ni claro, ni conciso; no era en la particularidad como actuaba, pero algo tenía presente.

No podía acercarse nunca más a Allen Walker, por más daño que sintiera, por más furia que contuviera dentro de sí con el solo pensamiento de que Allen, su Moyashi — ya no, ya no —, estuviera en los brazos de otro en aquellos momentos.

Pues Allen estaba mejor sin él. Nadie le haría daño mucho menos él mismo. Después de todo, esto era el resultado de todas sus decisiones, tenía que aceptarlas, quisiera o no.

Un sonido que Kanda reconocería como el tono de su celular, distorsionó el silencio que rodeó al japonés durante sus pensamientos. Comprobando quien era aquel que le llamaba, chaqueó la lengua mientras descolgaba el teléfono.

— ¿Qué? — gruño, y del otro lado sonrieron cansado.

— Yo también tuve una mala noche, Yuu-chan — la voz de Lavi le recibió cansina, muy inhabitual en el pelirrojo que él conocía, tampoco es como si Kanda empezara a hacer preguntas estúpidas como "¿Te encuentras bien?" Si aquel idiota quería decirle algo, lo haría, tarde o temprano. No gastaría saliva en lo predecible — Lenalee está muy molesta.

Y como supuso, finalmente predecible.

Kanda pensó en aquella mujer, Lenalee Lee, a quien no veía el mismo tiempo desde que había dejado al Moyashi, debió suponer que en algún momento esos dos terminarían juntos. En realidad Kanda nunca hizo muchas preguntas sobre la vidas personal de quien era su socio numero uno en sus empresas de New York; muchos lo considerarían grosero, pero para Yuu tenía un punto para hacerlo.

Si la persona no quería hablar, para que tenia que molestarse en preguntar. Si tenían que decirlo, lo dirían, no era descortés, ni tampoco grosero, mucho menos desalmado. Es sentido común.

— Che.

— Eres un gran amigo, Yuu.

— ¿Qué quieres estúpido conejo?

— Levieer esta aquí. — aquello logró captar toda la atención del japonés.

Levieer, no existía nombre más repudiado en la faz de la tierra, al menos no lo había en consideración para Kanda Yuu. El dolor de cabeza aumento, si eso se consideraba posible; el nombre de Levieer significaba sólo una cosa, problemas. Y Yuu estaba harto de los problemas.

Considerando las desventajas y ventajas en aquel embrollo que se había envuelto por la sola idea de viajar a New York, no había vuelta atrás. Desde hace tiempo sabía que una vez tomada la decisión, no había vuelta de hoja. Le quedaba sólo asumir las consecuencias de ello. Como en el pasado. Aun si fuera doloroso, aun si la furia dominara sus sentidos y quisiera actuar tonta y egoístamente, no podía.

Porque justamente en ese momento, cuando dejó a Allen en aquella habitación que tiempo atrás consideró suya — _nuestra habitación _—, en que no importó que los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos, donde hasta los momentos más pequeños e insignificantes, fueran el anhelo de lo más esperado, pero nunca más cumplido; aquella felicidad incierta enclaustrada en una jaula de oro. Fue justo en ese momento, cuando dio la espalda a aquello y aquellos que creía fervientemente ser su felicidad, una vida próspera, lo que él tanto anhelaba; que lo dejó todo.

Que lo perdió todo.

Idiotamente creyó que la felicidad estaba al alcance de su mano, fantaseó con un final feliz, no meramente como en los cuentos de hadas, ni más cerca, ni más lejos. Pero pensó que esto, era una buena vida.

Estúpido, él.

Y malditos cuentos de hadas, egoístamente, así como aun era, pensó.

— ¿Yuu?

— Che, que no me llames por mi nombre — Lavi se percató de aquel síntoma, lo reconocía a la perfección, pues de parte de Yuu no había la amenaza que usualmente sus palabras — ó aquella frase en sí — lograba que el miedo se aferrara a su cuerpo, y sí, incluso por teléfono.

Kanda Yuu estaba cansado.

Lavi sonrió tenuemente, adivinando las reacciones y precauciones de quien consideraba su mejor amigo, a tomar. Por ello, adivinándolo, sugiriéndolo, o contradiciéndolo, sea cual fuese el caso, Lavi estaría ahí. Por una sola vez, una vez más.

Lavi se proyecto más que un simple y solo espectador. No más que eso.

La siguiente decisión sería la definitiva. Y Lavi estaría ahí para verla.

— Tendré todo preparado para tú llegada.

El sonido intermitente al colgar fue toda su respuesta. Y Lavi sonrió, porque eso también lo había previsto.

Pensó en Lenalee… en la china con quien había convivido los últimos dos años, con todas sus pro y contras — y sí, con eso se refería a Komui —, pensó en su pareja. Y en lo que ésta le había dicho.

— Aunque hay algunas cosas que simplemente salen de imprevistos.

— Joven Lavi, la sala de reuniones cinco está disponible — la dulce voz de su secretaria le alarmó un tantito. Por el simple hecho de que aquellas palabras significaban trabajo. Más trabajo para él.

— Encárgate de que todo sea hecho, me presento en un momento.

— Si, Joven.

Bueno, era hora de trabajar.

Lavi también había crecido.

* * *

><p>Komui Lee era una persona sorprendentemente inteligente.<p>

Era sorprendente que un idiota como él — gracias a él, la palabra idiota había adquirido un nuevo significado —, con una mentalidad de cinco años y la profesionalidad de un niño jugando al importante; podría considerarse un genio que sólo aparece una vez cada década.

Nadie podía negarlo, al final Komui podría dejar sorprendidos a mucho de sus contemporáneos, gente muy importante que había llegado a destacarse en sus especialidades quedaba rezagada cuando la palabra "seriedad" abarcaba una de las formas especiales de Komui en acción.

Una palabra muy distanciada de la actual realidad.

Komui siempre sería un caso aparte.

— Mira al conejito… conejito, conejito, conejitooooo — la voz era dulce, pero no de aquellas que conmemoran los sueños y agradan a los durmientes; no, la voz era empalagosa. Muy afectada y, entrando en confianza, pronunciadamente molesta. — Lenalee, mira el conejito.

— Hermano, he visto el mismo conejo durante años. No creo que haya cambiado desde los últimos cinco minutos de habérmelo mostrado.

— Pero recuerdas al conejito, ¿no? Desde que eras así de pequeñita — un joven chino, quien no aparentaba más de sus treinta años, de cabello corto hasta la nuca, negro; acunó, en una infantil actuación, un cuerpo invisible entre sus brazos. Como si arrullara a un bebé. Lenalee rodó los ojos — Tenía a este pequeño conejito a tu lado, como a tu querido Nii-san. Nunca lo apartes de tu lado, Lenalee-chan.

Lenalee observó al conejo, rosa pálido, con la panza azul, de no más seis a ocho centímetros de altura, luego, dirigió su mirada a su hermano. El gran doctor Lee, con especialidad en Oncología. Aquel hombre que había apostado su futuro a la investigación de una enfermedad que incluso ahora se sabia incurable. Con tratamientos, pero sin salvación permanente. Cáncer.

Su hermano es un genio, ella podía verlo cuando éste se ponía en acción, estaba a su lado en todo momento, por ello ella sabía lo que su hermano se esforzaba, la seriedad con que se tomaba los asuntos importantes que calaban hondo en su corazón. Y también cuando éste actuaba infantilmente para ocultar la tristeza que le consumía en un trabajo en el que si formabas lazos, estabas con derecho a saber que estos tendrían que romperse en cualquier momento, en el momento exacto. Cuando no se pudiera salvar una vida.

Y es enormemente triste y doloroso, que una niña de seis años muera en los brazos de su padre, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, más allá de hacerlo menos doloroso. Un padre nunca deber morir después que sus hijos. No debe verlo morir en sus brazos de la misma forma que los vio nacer.

Por ello, sabiendo que para su hermano aquella rutina de la carrera que él escogió por voluntad propia, y las debidas telarañas del destino; ella también escogió ese mismo destino. Como enfermera, Lenalee tuvo la oportunidad de pagarle a su hermano los años de dedicación y amor desde la muerte de sus padres; estar a su lado, con la persona que dio todo de si para ella y por ella; confrontarlo cuando el dolor fuera insoportable, ella podía con ello.

Es su hermanita, después de todo.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, cuando la sombra de tristeza que empañaron sus ojos negros, fue Komui el único que pudo identificarlo, y como en muchas ocasiones, que habían ocurrido con anterioridad, Lenalee se vio envuelta entre los brazos de su hermano mayor. Acariciada por las enormes manos de sus hermano, en un acto meramente fraternal, con el mayor de los cariños.

Y Lenalee lloró, pues esas caricias reconfortaron el dolor que guardaba en su pecho desde la noche anterior, desde su último confrontación con Lavi, y finalmente, por aquellas crueles palabras. No porque fueran dichas con desdén, en busca de dañar. Lavi nunca sería un ser rencoroso, mucho menos cruel, sabía decir la verdad como la sentía, en aquel momento cuando explotaba, cuando ya no sabia retener mucho más sus sentimientos.

Durante mucho tiempo, Lenalee siempre tuvo la idea de que Lavi no sabia decir la verdad a menos que le presionaran, a menos a que llegara a su límite; es, después de todo, bastante similar a Allen. Ambos quieren ocultarse bajo una fachada de sonrisas, de que todo está bien, o todo es una broma y no importa — así, respectivamente —; y Lenalee creyó que al final pudo encontrarse con el verdadero Lavi, alguien que finalmente había aprendido a confiar en ella.

Que equivocada estaba.

Lenalee pensaba de aquella manera, sin importar los porque, las razones de las acciones pasadas. Lavi tenía conocimiento de cuan importante es para ella sus amigos, en especial aquel pequeño albino que tan dañado por la vida había crecido. Cuan triste había sido su sonrisa, cuanta felicidad hubo en la primera sonrisa verdadera. Y el dolor tras la huida de Kanda.

Lavi había visto todo aquello, como el supuesto amigo que consuela con impotencia, y a pesar de haber actuado como tal, calló. Calló lo más importante.

La verdad a la huida de Yuu Kanda.

Y Lenalee lloraba por aquella mentira oculta, lloraba porque la entendía y la comprendía. Aunque le costara aceptarla. Ella también había callado su verdad.

— _No tengo derecho de romper la promesa a un amigo. _ — Y ella tampoco podía romper su promesa.

Se separó de su hermano, limpiando sus lágrimas en el acto, con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento en su cara. Komui, quien un poco más satisfecho de aquella nueva reacción de su pequeña hermana, salió prácticamente corriendo hasta el escritorio de su despacho, a unos poco metros desde donde anteriormente los hermanos Lee habían compartido un tierno abrazo.

En la mesa caoba había cientos de papeles por clasificar, Lenalee había recolectado la mayoría del suelo del despacho de su hermano, al menos en aquel momento la oficina del al afamado Dr. Lee era presentable, a como lo es comúnmente, cuando le das la espalda un minuto a Komui Lee.

Por ello, Lenalee no se sorprendió ver a su hermano…siendo su hermano, haciendo el oso haragán, desparramado sobre su escritorio, dándose su — según él mismo — merecido descanso. Todos los papeles que Lenalee había ordenado ahora esparcidos en el suelo.

Suspiró, una costumbre que esperaba nunca terminara.

No con las desgracias tocando a su puerta.

Lenalee salió de aquel despacho, minutos después de asegurarse que su hermano despierto, con un chichón nuevo en la cabeza, hacía su trabajo correspondiente, con la amenaza presente de lo que sucedería si sucedía todo lo contrario. Satisfecha por esa parte, se dirigió hasta el cubículo de las enfermeras, sonriendo y saludando con quien se topaba en su camino. En algunas ocasiones, se detenía a conversar con algunos de ellos, bajo una propuesta pospuesta sobre alguna salida entre amigos. Desde hace años que no salía a divertirse, pero Lenalee no volvió a plantearse el "si debería", desde que Allen Walker regresó a su vida.

Finalmente, cuando llegó a su cubículo, tomó el auricular de su pequeño puesto, con la vaga esperanza de que tal vez hoy sí lo pudiera lograr.

Komui salió de su oficina, con una sonrisa bobalicona rondado su rostro — nadie parecía alterado por aquella muestra de inmadurez de parte del chino — dispuesto a reunirse con su linda hermana, para que ésta le ayudara en su cometido: eran demasiados informes y Komui no podía más, estaba tan ocupado en otras cosas. Su hermana sin duda le daría una mano. Además, necesitaba una taza de café con urgencia.

Pero al llegar al cubículo de enfermeras, Komui se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa. El rostro de su hermana, el que hace unos minutos había logrado apaciguar y que le regalara una hermosa sonrisa, estaba contorsionado de preocupación, una vez más. Y dado que no dejaba de insistir con el teléfono, Komui se daba una idea de lo que pasaba.

Suspiró, molestó con la persona que hacia sufrir de esa manera a su dulce angelito. En cuanto lo tuviera en sus manos… bueno, en cuanto lo tuviera en sus manos, lo amordazaría para darle en sermón de su vida — incluyendo el tema de no lastimar a su hermosa hermanita o paga las consecuencias después — y entonces Allen Walker no se atrevería a huir otra vez.

Porque era eso, lo que ese niño estaba haciendo.

— Lena- — las siguientes palabras de Komui fueron cortadas por la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de su hermana.

Lenalee tartamudeo, y luego arrugó el ceño molesta. Muy molesta, Komui podía asegurarlo con el alzamiento de la voz de Lenalee, y algo que sonó como una orden de la siguiente manera: — Allen Walker, será mejor que arrastres tu trasero hasta acá o no respondo.

Lo siguiente que Komui supo con seguridad de ver a su hermana regañando a su viejo amigo, es que no iba a recibir ayuda en lo absoluto con aquellos malditos informes.

_Lenalee corrió por la vereda llena de arboles, el atajo perfecto que le llevaría al colegio rápido, se le hacía tarde, por primera vez en su vida. Y todo por culpa del sobre protector de su hermano. A quien se le había ocurrido la magnifica idea de que su hermanita necesita un nuevo kit en contra de pulpos revoltosos — ya le había dado uno años anteriores, y los aceptaba muy a regañadientes —, porque según él, entre más grandes, más peligrosos. Y Lenalee debía defender su pureza._

_Ni loca Komui la hacia ponerse esa cosa, que por cierto, obstaculizaba la mayor parte de sus movimientos, como por ejemplo, caminar…o ponerse de pie. _

_Con dichos argumentos, Komui la dejó partir, con el mayor miedo que un hermano con alguna enfermedad en la cabeza, y trastornos psico-dependientes, puede tener._

_Lenalee suspiró de alivio cuando la fachada del complejo educativo: Order Black, estuvo a pocos metros como objetivo. _

_Aumento de velocidad, podía escuchar las sirenas que marcaban la entrada de todos los alumnos, resonando cerca de sus oídos; tenía que lograrlo antes de eso sucediera. Pero como la mala suerte acompaña a aquellos a quienes el destino les tiene augurado un camino diferente; Lenalee chocó contra alguien, que venía corriendo en dirección opuesta pero con el mismo final._

_Cuando sintió un dolor en sus bajas partes, producto de la colisión de su trasero contra el duro pavimento, también escuchó a alguien quejarse de lo mismo. Sus ojos, que se habían cerrado sistemáticamente ante la colisión, se abrieron de a poco, para mostrarle un cabello blanco, una cicatriz roja, y un bello rostro, que Lenalee hubiera confundido por el de una chica de no ser porque la persona que tenía enfrente usaba el uniforme correspondiente para varones._

_Lenalee se percató de inmediato sonrojo que se apoderó de las mejillas del joven, quien parecía bastante nervioso por lo ocurrido. Parecía decirle algo, pero Lenalee sólo podía pensar que aquel muchachito era bastante adorable, incluso cuando parecía desesperado._

— _Discúlpame, por favor, ¿te has lastimado? — a juzgar por el acento, éste chico era británico, obviamente, pero no seguro. Después de todo, en Order Black se caracterizaba con su aglomerado de razas… ella es china, para dar un ejemplo._

— _No te preocupes, estoy bien. — aceptó la mano que el muchacho le ofrecía para levantarse, le pareció extraño que el chico llevara guantes en ambas manos, no hacia tanto frío. Estaba en verano. Pero no lo dejó entre ver, le sonrió en correspondencia, como el chico lo hacia. Una linda sonrisa… pero — Muchas gracias._

— _Discúlpame, no quise tirarte, se me hacia tarde y no te vi._

— _Pues creo que nos pasó las mismas. También discúlpame a mí. _

— _N-no, fue mi culpa. No deberías — ambos escucharon las sirenas, y a juzgar por la expresión entre pánico y pálida que adoptó el chico con el cual había chocado, ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento: Condenados._

— _Tarde — una nueva voz se sumó al encuentro entre ambos chicos._

_Lenalee se fijó entonces que no quedaba ninguna persona que podía considerarse un alumno fuera de las instalaciones, debido a la misma razón por la cual ella no quería llegar tarde aquel día. El día de la reunión general de alumnos. Y ellos tenían enfrente a Bridget Fay. _

_Ella, una señorita muy guapa con severa mirada, era la nueva encargada de disciplina de Order Black, y por supuesto, la encargada de los reportes tardíos. Ella y ese chico que nunca antes había visto años anteriores — supone entonces que ha de ser nuevo —estaban a merced de lo que esa mujer ordenara. _

_Le miró por unos segundos, el albino parecía nervioso, muy nervioso. Bridget no le quitaba la mirada de encima, así que Lenalee suponía que se debía más que todo a lo que esos ojos prometían. Extrañamente, sintió compasión. Cuando ella estaba por pasar el mismo trago, ¿no?_

— _Síganme — incluso la voz de Bridget Fay no dejaba pasó a los cuestionamientos, o reproches. Era alguien digno a obedecer. Más que todo porque la mujer tenía esa pinta, esa clase de mirada que te desnuda por dentro, y estás seguro que sabe todo tus secretos._

_O así lo creía Lenalee._

_Llegaron al despacho del director, pero Lenalee estaba segura que el principal no estaría ahí dentro. Sin entender el porqué, la rubia de porte elegante los hizo entrar, con una seña de esos ojos verdes imponentes. _

_Les hizo firmar un documento, Lenalee auguró un mal momento para su expediente._

— _Es una ficha, tres más como estas, jóvenes. E irán directamente a su expediente. Joven Walker, quédese un momento._

_La repentina llamada hacia el albino ínsito curiosidad en Lenalee, Walker, como se llamaba el chico, estaba más nervioso. Y cuando la Srta. Fay mencionó algo sobre su tutor legal, la palidez que parecía natural en aquel joven tomó límites insospechados. _

_Lenalee se retiró, con la corazonada que aquel encuentro podría marcar un gran cambio en su vida._

* * *

><p>Allen siempre sonreía, una de las cosas que quizás más le caracterizaba. Mucho más que su cabello, o aquella cicatriz que surcaba su rostro, que casi parecía un tatuaje. La sonrisa de Allen era un concepto que formaba parte del complejo organismo que era Walker Allen. Joven de 22 años, en proceso de graduación de unas de las Universidades más famosos en Estados Unidos de Arte: Julliard.<p>

Howard Link podía verlo en aquellos momentos.

La paciencia de Howard Link era su principal característica. Por ello, al rubio de cabellera larga no le importaba mucho los minutos de espera que el joven Walker le hacia esperar por aquella comitiva. El celular del chico no dejaba de sonar, y sea lo que sea que pasase, Link no quería estar involucrado, y en definitiva, no quería saber nada.

El joven alemán sólo tenía una razón por la que estar ahí, y ese era el talento especial que Allen Walker tenía cuando lo ponías frente a un piano. Y si Howard Link no fuera tan reservado como era, suponía que en su rostro se reflejaría la maravilla que sentía amoldarse en su pecho cuando las maravillosas notas llegaban a sus oídos. Las lágrimas escaparían de sus ojos, como había visto que sucedía con la mayoría de los fieles admiradores de la música clásica. En especial, de los fieles admiradores del interprete Allen Walker.

Pocos minutos, Allen se acercaba hasta él, y le sonreía.

Ambos tomaban una taza de café en una pequeña y cómoda cafetería del centro, cerca de Central Park. Allen saboreaba uno de los bocadillos, que a recomendación de Link, había accedido a probar. Y por primera vez desde que se reunió con el rubio, sonrió de verdad.

Estaban deliciosos.

Howard tenía cierta fascinación a los dulces, a lo que muy pronto, y dado a esa razón más exclusivamente, Allen se sintió cómodo con su compañía. Desde que hace unas cuantas semanas, 10 para ser precisos; Howard Link era su agente. Allen nunca se había pensado en tener un agente, pero desde su primera presentación en un concurso de remarca — en el que obviamente triunfó — las llamadas y cartas de presentaciones no se dejaron de presentar.

Allen en ese momento despegó al salón de ricos y famosos. El triunfo en una carrera que por años venía siendo un mal trago en su estomago. Y cuando creía que finalmente iba bien encaminado…

El panecillo quedó a medio camino a su boca.

Lenalee no solo estaba furioso, más que dolida. Y unas cuantas palabras no bastarían. Pero Allen, como siempre, había estado dudoso hasta el final. En aquellos momentos, lo menos quería pensar era en un porvenir que tan sólo le recordaba que el Karma existía, y que tal vez la vida estaba dispuesta a darle el tiro por la culata. Y no sólo podía pensar en Kanda… Neah y su familia también eran un problema.

— ¿Qué tienes para mí? — los ojos verdes de Howard le incrustaron finalmente, como queriendo conocer su repentino interés. Nunca antes había propuesto hablar sobre negocios cuando se reunían…a pesar de que ese fuera el principal objetivo de sus reuniones. Sólo es que a Allen gustaba de alargarlas. No se debía comer y hablar de negocios al mismo tiempo. — ¿Qué?

— Nada… Tengo en mis manos un pedido interesante, de hecho.

— ¿Interesante? — Si era tanto así para llamar la atención de Link, Allen suponía que debían serlo entonces. Link era un hombre muy meticuloso, lo había aprendido a la fuerza…y aunque tal vez su único defecto fuera el exceso de dulce y su excesivo sentido del orden. Allen sabía que Link era una persona confiable. — ¿Qué puede tener de diferente esta oferta de las otras?

— Una entrevista…

— ¿Entrevista? — _Y ¿Qué tiene eso de interesante? _Quiso explayarse, entonces comprendió por qué a Howard le pareció interesante. ¿para que demonios era necesario una entrevista? — ¿De trabajo?

— Por supuesto, Walker. De que otra cosa iba a ser.

Allen rodó los ojos: — Está bien, entiendo el punto.

— Es una familia importante la que quiere contratarte, Walker. Al parecer tendrán una importante cena en unas semanas, y quieren evaluar tus capacidades para tomar una decisión al respecto.

— No entiendo porque querrían evaluarme… con ver una presentación basta ¿no?

— Y eso es lo que harás. No es a lo que estás acostumbrando. — levantó una mano, para detener las siguiente palabras del albino — Pero creo que confías en mí para no prejuzgar las razones de mis motivos por las cuales, éste pedido no me parece del todo descartado.

— Yo no lo logró entender el porqué.

— Es una familia muy importante, y según he hecho averiguaciones, la familia se codea con personas muchas más influyentes de las que has podido conocer en tus anteriores presentaciones.

— Bien, tienes un punto — tomó la taza de café, mientras su vista se perdía en las calles Cosmopolitan que tenia enfrente, el ir y venir de la gente. Ganar popularidad con "personajes" influyentes no le llamaba tanto la atención.

— Estás a muy pronto de graduarte…y éste podría ser el paso que necesites para ir subiendo un escalón más…llegar entonces a expandirte al mercado internacional, como siempre has querido.

Con ese último comentario se ganó nuevamente la atención de Allen, aunque esta vez la mirada del chico le hizo cohibirse un poco. Para que fuera pasada desapercibida su nerviosismo, tomó de entre sus muchos panecillos, uno con jalea de fresa que saboreó sus papilas gustativas de inmediato.

Howard sabía de los deseos de Allen, y por esa misma razón sabía donde tocar para que el chico hiciera lo que pedía. Y si de ese sueño estábamos hablando, Link sabía que una vez aclarado el punto, esa partida era suya.

— ¿De qué familia estamos hablando? — Era lo mejor para el futuro de Walker.

— Una familia extranjera proveniente de Japón. — Allen sintió como la tacita de café se resbalaba de entre sus dedos, pero aun con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, la taza quedó entre sus manos. Link no notó el comportamiento del albino, absortó en los documentos que leía — Tengo entendido que acaban de llegar a New York, hablé con la señora… se ve que está muy interesada en conocerte, porque me insistió mucho, a pesar de no ser lo que tenemos frecuente en aceptar.

— El nombre — susurró Allen, Link levantó la vista y enarcó una ceja con extrañeza — El nombre — volvió a insistir Allen con más fuerza.

— Alma Kanda… la familia Kanda.

Allen entonces lo confirmó…éste no es el inicio de sus sueños. Era el inició de sus peores pesadillas.

_Ya una vez me han llamado maldito… con una vez es suficiente._

* * *

><p>mi blog:<p>

lirio-chan. blogspot

mi twitter:

twitter #!/ LirioCastel sin espacios...


End file.
